Fire in the Dark
by Inushuik
Summary: Windclan queen Quailfeather has a dream that her son, Coalkit, is to become a killer in the clans. Trying to prevent it as much as possible, she sees that Starclan is bent on making her dream come true. Set in Windclan. Rated M for later chapters/violent.
1. Allegiances

**Authors note: Welcome to the Allegiances for Fire in the Dark! Whether you came here by fan-fiction, from my profile, or any of my other fan-fictions, take a look and see if you like! All of the cats here have been made by me and belong to me. No Stealing Allowed. Also, if you have a cat with the same name as mine, it is by total coincidence. This current plot is also mine. Look on and enjoy your reading (:**

**Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me. **

**Allegiances**

**Windclan- **

Leader

Gorsestar- Old ragged grey and white tom. (Two lives.)

Deputy

Waterdrop- pretty white she-cat with a long tail

apprentice, Adderpaw

Medicine cat

Pinetail- brown tabby tom with one blue and one grey eye

Warriors

Amberleaf- sandy colored she-cat with amber eyes

Thistlebranch- deep brown tom

Talonstrike- broad shouldered black tom

apprentice, Yarrowpaw

Cedarfur- small brown tabby tom

Foxtail- russet brown tom

apprentice, Stormpaw

Wolfteeth- broad shouldered grey-brown tom

Jaybird- silver she-cat, great hunter

Nightwind- blue-ish grey tom with green eyes

Greystorm- grey tabby she-cat, blind in one eye

Thornfoot- black tom with white tipped tail

Apprentices

Adderpaw- black and ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Yarrowpaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stormpaw- large grey tabby tom with a scar covering right eye

Queens

Quailfeather- pretty tawny she-cat with bright green eyes, mate of Bearfur (deceased)

Kits: expecting

Tumblefur- light brown tabby she-cat with ragged fur, mate of Nightwind

Kits: Bluekit (Pretty blue and grey she-cat), Leafkit(black and ginger she-cat), and Silverkit(light grey tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Leopardclaw- long clawed black she-cat

Rainsky- grey tabby she-cat, oldest in the clan, mother of Gorsestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderclan-<strong>

Leader

Birchstar- light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes (Nine Lives)

apprentice, Fiercepaw

Deputy

Fallowfur- golden she-cat with white chest and paws

Medicine Cat

Batcry- grey tabby tom with black stripes

Warriors

Mosseyes- white she-cat with bright golden eyes

Barkpelt- brown tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Raventalon- black tom with dark brown eyes

apprentice, Harepaw

Cloverclaw- tawny she-cat with black paws and green eyes

Firtail- pretty ginger she-cat with white tipped tail and brown eyes

Badgerwhisker- broad shouldered brown tom with white nose

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Littlecreek- small white and brown tom with blue eyes

Half-eye- blue-grey tom with one green and one white eye, blind in the white eye

Fernwhisker- sandy she-cat with large brown eyes

Blackstripe- grey tom with odd tiger-like stripes

Lionfur- deep brown tom with tan patches in his fur

Apprentices

Harepaw- Brown she-cat with grey ticking through her fur

Feircepaw- Black tom with grey-blue eyes

Rosepaw- Pretty white she-cat with one black paw and ear.

Queens

Featherfall- white, ginger, and brown calico she-cat.

Kits: Expecting

Daffodil- small golden she-cat. Former kittypet.

Kits: Dawnkit (Golden and white she-cat.) Weaselkit (Brown tabby tom), and Finchkit (Light brown and white tom)

Elders

Lucky- an old silver tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes. Former loner saved by Thunderclan for fox attack.

Ratwhisker- old dark grey tom with blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowclan-<strong>

Leader

Snakestar- Black tom with one golden ear and muzzle. (Five lives)

Deputy

Duststorm- russet colored tom with brown eyes

Warriors

Dewdrop- white and black she-cat with green eyes

Jayclaw- Blue-grey tom with long black claws

Raccoonfur- Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Apprentices

Sootpaw- pretty black she-cat with kinky fur that stands up everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Riverclan-<strong>

Leader

Silverstar- Pretty silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Nine Lives)

Deupty

Reedtail- Light brown tom with green eyes

Warriors

Stonepelt- Grey tabby tom with silvery eyes

Brookfur- Pretty blue-grey she-cat with bright grey eyes and one white paw

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Apprentices

Hawkpaw- broad shouldered brown tabby tom with white underbelly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cats from Other Clans- <strong>

Mist- Beautiful silver she-cat with tabby stripes and blue eyes

Vix- broad shoulder tom with deep golden eyes and russet fur.

Jackson- Tabby brown tom, kittypet

**Authors note: So there are all the cats! If any other cats appear in this story because I forgot to add them on here, then they will be added. The prologue will be up in soon, so do not worry! I'm trying to pre-write this story so people won't have to wait forever to read. (: Review what you think so far!**


	2. Prologue: The Start

**Author: Thanks for browsing over here and welcome to the Prologue of Fire in the Dark!. I forgot to mention this earlier but if I hadn't been talking to Daysky, then I would of never had the idea for this plot, so thank her also! *gives round of appulause.* **

**Note: **_**Sign of the Moon**_**, the new warriors book in the **_**Omen of the Stars**_** series is out! I just got it but have yet to start reading it. If you have, tell me if you liked it or not. (:**

Prologue: The Start

A husky brown tom stood calmly, his paw pressed softly on the belly of a tawny she-cat. It had swelled to a large size, and after two moons, the cat beneath him let out a piercing yowl. He took a deep breath, sweeping his tail over her shoulder in reassurance. This was not the best he had done, but the she-cat was late, and there was no time panic.

"Pinetail." she whimpered.

"Shh. All will be fine Quailfeather." he whispered. Pinetail looked around, and picked up a few small leaves with his jaw, placing him by her mouth. Birthwort. "This will make it go by faster." he whispered. He watched as she greedily ate up the leaves.

"I want Bearfur." Quailfeather whispered, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths of exhaustion.

Pinetail felt a pang in his heart for the she-cat. His thoughts traveled to the large shouldered tom that fathered thee coming kits. His strength, his horrible death. Shivering, Pinetail swept his tail across her shoulder once more. He wish he could do more, but now only Starclan will help this queen.

His herbs could only go so far. Pinetail only wished that soon they would help. That they would save her life.

Any longer and it'd be lost. _Please, Starclan._ He begged.

Quailfeather wailed once more, and Pinetail felt hope shiver down his spine. Was this it? Did the herb finally start working?

"Quailfeather, do not worry." Pinetail whispered, but his voice was shaky. He had never lost a cat. He did not want this to be his first, not while she still had un-birthed kits.

Quailfeather's body shook, and Pinetail quickly placed his paw down on her belly. He pressed, and soon felt her muscle give, relaxing enough for the small sack of a kit to be released. Pinetail wailed in relief, rushing to the kit and snapping the sack open with his teeth, licking it away and cleaning the kit's fur against its back, in hopes that soon it will take its first breath.

The kit cried out, air filling it's small lungs.

"My kit." Quailfeather mewed, in awe that the small thing in front of her was hers. Pinetail nodded, and went to work to the other side of Quailfeather, waiting for the rest of the kits. he did not know how many here would be, but he hoped it was over soon.

Another yowl, another kit that cried out in the night.

One more yowl, one more crying kit.

And it was over.

"They're healthy?" Quailfeather asked, her eyes were only half open. Pinetail glanced into them, and sighed. It was the bright green eyes that captured the attention of every tom in Windclan since she was an apprentice. They shined the color of freshly grown grass, and were as bright as the sun reflecting off the lake in Green-Leaf.

Pinetail looked down and surveyed the three kits. There was a skinny tawny she-cat, just like her mother. Next to her lay a russet colored tom, he was going to be a big tom. Lastly, he looked at the small black tom that curled close to his brother. Pinetail purred, the tom had the dark fur just like his father. He as sure to have to ambitious personality of Bearfur.

"They're very healthy Quailfeather, don't you worry." Pinetail finally answered.

"Promise?" she mewed.

Pinetail nodded, pressing his cheek to her. "I promise there will be harm to your kits. They are safe." he mewed.

But Quailfeather had fallen asleep, her eyes peacefully closed as she rested.

Pinetail slipped away quietly.

-x-

Quailfeather's eyes opened up when she heard the rustling of Pinetail leaving the nursery. She waited a few heartbeats before looking down at her kits. She wanted to see them to herself for a few seconds before they became part of the clan.

Minnowkit. That is what she would name her only she-cat. Her body was slim like the fish in the river, and the white in her pelt gleamed like small scales. Quailfeather envisioned the future she would bring as a bright warrior, using skill instead of strength to defeat her opponents and rise up in the clan.

Quailfeather tore her gaze away from her daughter and moved onto the russet tom that sat in the middle. He tugged for more milk, and Quailfeather had to smile at his eagerness for more. Redkit. His fur would flash through battle like a fire, and he would be feared by all the others as a the strong tom who had the heart of a kit when it came to his clan-mates.

Quailfeather looked down at the black tom, and bit back a cry. His fur was just like his father's. "Oh Bearfur." she whispered, and swept he tail across the kit's black back, her mind thinking back to the day she had lost him, last part of herself...

_"C'mon Quailfeather! Let's go hunting over by the river, I'll race you!" Bearfur yowled happily, and Quailfeather purred, chasing after him. They made their way over the moors of Windclan, long legs propelling them over the long grass and through the few bramble thickets and rocks that gave shelter to prey. _

_Rain clouds thundered over head, and Quailfeather heard the strike of lightening above her head. The patter of rain drops hit her fur, and started to soak down to her skin. By the time they had reached the river, both of them were soaked, and river was roaring wildly, thrashing it's waves as high as the cats themselves, and over-flowing it's edges, making the ground slippery with mud and slime._

_"Is this safe?" Quailfeather mewed, looking around. She couldn't see more than a few tail-lengths in front of her._

_Bearfur had no time to reply. A dark figure crashed into the tom, and Bearfur went tumbling down, dangerously close to the river's edge. Water flew over its edges and onto the two toms as Bearfur kicked at the toms stomach, raking his claws down the cat's side._

_"Bearfur!" Quailfeather cried, rushing to her mate. Another figured crashed into her, and she yowled in fear. Looking up to her attacker, Quailfeather shrank away in fear. One of his eyes was horribley mangled. Scars grew from it like a web, the eyes itself a glazed of blue, without a center. But it moved like it knew where she was, staring at her. Around the eyes white fur covered on half of the face, and everything else was black. _

_"Don't interfere." a deep raspy voice said. Quailfeather struggled against the tom, and felt his claw's digging into her like thorns. Blood pooled from their latches in her. _

_"Let me go!" She screeched. "Bearfur!" she called, looking to find her mate. She saw him, and the black tom fighting. The tom was pinned under Bearfur. Blood ran from wounds from both of them, and they looked more like dying prey than anything. Lightning stroke, lighting up the river. In that one moment Quailfeather saw the tom dig his claws into the stomach of Bearfur, and with all this might, kick upward, flinging Bearfur into the raging river. _

_"No!" Quailfeather wailed, struggling once more against her attacker. "Bearfur come back!" she yowled, her heart pounding blood into her ears. Time seemed to slow as she watched the water for any signs of her mate, and seeing none._

_The tom padded up to Quailfeather and her attacker. "Did I pass my test, Vix?"_

_The tom chuckled. "Yes, yes you did."_

Quailfeather let out a shaky breath. She had thought of Bearfur's death for moons. It wasn't until after that she knew she was having his kits. Now she glanced back down at the tom that was so much like him. His fur as black as coal. "Coalkit." she whispered, breathing in his scent before finally falling off to sleep...

-x-

_"Mother!"_

_Quailfeather looked around. She was by the river, back where Bearfur had died, who had called her mother. Looking around, she saw Minnowkit, all grown. Her tawny fur as flat, and deep red blood raced down her sides. Rain battered at both their pelts, the wind causing a howl that slashed through the trees._

_"Minnowkit!" She called, racing to her kit. "What has happened?"_

_"He's coming mother! He's coming. I tried to talk to him." Minnowkit cried._

_A tom burst through the bushes, his eyes wide. His fur was a deep russet, but even brighter red raced down his side. Quailfeather saw blood. _

_"Minnowtail!" he yowled. "Mother, run!" he gasped, before another dark figured crashed behind him. The figured pounced on top of him, dragging him down with bright white claws._

_"Redkit!" Quailfeather screamed. _

_The tom flipped Redkit over, and ripped his teeth into her kit's throat. Redkit screeched, his warrior body falling still as the dark figured turned its eyes to Minnowtail. Minnowtail ran, but he caught up to her fast, her weak legs buckling beneath her, and her neck snapping under the weight of his attack._

_"My kits!" Quailfeather cried. _They can't be dead!_ she screamed in her head. _Not my kits!

_The figured looked up, and growled at her, his green eyes, jus t like hers, grew wide in shock. "Mother." he mewed._

_"Coalkit." Quailfeather whispered, looking at her last kit, the dead bodies if his kin around him. Blood pooled around him, like a lake of death. Blood was splattered all over his fur, and his paws were stained with the red color._

He will be a killer. _A voice sounded in Quailfeather's head_. You cannot trust him...

"No!" Quailfeather cried, her head jumping up and looking around the nursery. The other queen, Tumblefur, was quietly sleeping, and the sound of rustling grass was the only sound. Quailfeather glanced down at her kits, and saw Coalkit huddled close to his kin.

Shivering, Quailfeather picked him up, and moved him away from his siblings, where they would be safe.

**Authors note: I'm so excited to write this fan-fiction you don't even know. It's like a volcano bursting in my mind. Sorry the prologue was so long. Mine usually aren't. But the random flash-back about Bearfur was**_** important**_**, so keep that in mind as you read on! Chapter one will be soon, seeing how I've pre-written it already. Tell me what you think about it...by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter one: Butterfly

**Authors note: Thank you WildCroconaw for reviewing, and besides the fact that I do not own warriors there is not much else for me to say for this chapter. (: Read on and enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter One: Butterfly**

"The sun!"

Blinking open his eyes, the black kit stretched his black legs and felt the small muscles in them complain at the movement after being woken up. Looking up, he that the voice was right, the sun was shining bright in the sky, bearing heat down into his fur for the first time in moons.

"Good job, Minnowkit can find the sun!" another, deeper voice mewed sarcastically.

There was the feel of a purr that vibrated next to the small kit, and he pricked his ears, his eyes still adjusting and his head clouded with the warmth of sleep and sun. "Be nice to you your sister, Redkit. You were just was excited when you woke up this morning."

Now there was a voice he knew. "Mother." The kit mewed quietly, snuggling into her belly and feeling to the supply of milk that was always there. He let out a small mewl at the taste, and once he had drunk his full pulled away.

"Mom, now that Coalkit is up can we go out into camp?" the deep kit voice mewed again, and Coalkit looked up from the tawny fur that was his mother to look at small russet tom kit.

A slim tawny kit, same as his mother, appeared next to him. "Yeah, Quailfeather, please?" she drawled out.

_My kin._ Coalkit thought, and stood up. The world came into focus and Coalkit saw the nursery around him, protected with bramble bushes from the wind that flew over the Windclan moor. But looking up Coalkit saw that his sister was right, the sun was shining through white clouds, one of the few times in moons during the Leaf-Bare that they were born into to.

He heard rustling next to him, and looked over from his nest with his kin and mother to see the other she-cat that resided in the other nest next to them. Coalkit saw her light tabby fir, and the other kits that were already playing around her.

"Tumblefur lets us go outside!" one of the kits taunted, her black and ginger fur shinning in the sun. _Leafkit is awake._ Coalkit thought with an inward groan. Two other kits appeared by her. There was the grey-blue she-cat that Coalkit new was Bluekit, and a silver tom that was named Silverkit.

"You guys are older though." Redkit snaps back. Leafkit let out a playful hiss and pounced on her den-mate.

"Can we really go out mom?" Coalkit asked, his paws itching to see what was beyond the nursery. They were almost five moons old, but had only been outside very few times due to the fact of the harsh snowy weather.

Quialfeather thought this over, and finally nodded. "You can go outside, but only for a little while."

Coalkit sprang to his paws, excitement coursing through him. Looking at Minnowkit he nodded, and they raced out of the nursery, barley hearing Quialfeather's cry for them to be careful. Coalkit saw a flash of red fur and saw his brother go streaming ahead of him, towards a large pile of grey and brown fur.

"Prey!" Redkit exclaimed, grasping a small rabbit in his teeth and dragging it out from the bottom of the pile. The rest of the prey spread around it, no longer in a pile.

"Where do you start to eat?" Minnowkit mewed, looking down at the rabbit. Coalkit poked it with his paw, and the thing only sat there, its grey fur matted to its body from being at the bottom of the pile. Coalkit shrugged and turned to look at the rest of the camp.

He was stunned by so much green that was around them. Even if the camp wasn't really surrounded by protection, there were moors and hills that spread around, and then connected together in a small valley that hid them from view and tall grasses here and there to make walls of the camp. Remembering what he had learned last time he was out of the den, he spotted the leader's high-rock, the warriors den made of brambles, and the apprentices den was.

"Do you think that Thunderclan is really threatening to attack us?"

Coalkit swiveled his ears to look over at where the sound had come from. _The others clans!_ He thought happily. A black tom with a white tip on his tail was the one who spoke.

Thornfoot! Coalkit knew the tom for when he came to visit Tumblefur and her kits, being her sister. But the sandy she-cat with bright amber eyes Coalkit had never seen before.

"I don't know, Thornfoot." She mewed. "At the gathering all Birchstar said was that if any cat got close to their border one last time, they will attack the intruders. She was looking at Gorsestar the whole time."

Thornfoot sighed. "Amberleaf, do you think they will win, with Birchstar taking in so many new kittypets and rouges?"

Amberleaf sneered. "When doesn't Thunderclan take in kittypets? They're no longer a full blooded clan, like us. They mingle with so many other cats their warrior blood-line has been tainted."

Coalkit listened with wide eyes. Thunderclan might attack? He could fight! His claws slid out easily, feeling the softness of the grass below him.

"I have to tell Redkit! He'll be jealous I know first!" Coalkit mewed to himself, and turned to leave when he ran into a block of grey fur. Back tabby stripes ran down the legs of the cats, and it hissed.

"Go back to the nursery where you belong, little kit." The tom sneered, a large scar covered his right eye, making it half-shut, giving him a menacing look. Coalkit shrunk back, and looking for help.

All he could spot was another apprentice behind the scary tom, her black fur shinning was she came up to Stormpaw.

"Knock it off, Stormpaw!" she yowled, cuffing him over the ear. He ducked, but slunk away towards the fresh-kill pile, where Coalkit's kin were no longer to be found. The she-cat roller her eyes. "Don't let Stormpaw bother you, he thinks he's the next deputy of Windclan ever since he got that scar in a battle skirmish."

Coalkit looked up at her, the way she held herself with pride, but still humble enough to not show it off made Coalkit shiver. She was so pretty. "T-thank you." He mewed, his paws scuffling the ground with nervousness. "I'm Coalkit."

The she-cat purred. "That's right, you're Quailfeather's kits! You probably don't remember me, but I'm Yarrowpaw. I was made an apprentice only a moon ago, but you are probably still too young to know."

"Yarrowpaw." He whispered to himself, and a noticed a broad shouldered tom was walking to them.

"Yarrowpaw!" the tom called. "I want to practice some more hunting moves before you go with Adderpaw to take your first hunting test."

Yarrowpaw's ears pricked up. "Okay Talonstrike!" she called back, and turned to Coalkit. "Like I said, don't let any of the cats around here scare you, they just want to act tough."

With those words, she trotted off to meet what Coalkit figured was her mentor, her long legs moving gracefully._ I wonder if I'll have long legs_. He looked down at his small kit legs and huffed. Coalkit waited until she left camp before moving on go find his kin once more. Last he saw them was the fresh-kill pile, but they had gone.

His stomach twisted with worry as she searched the camp for any signs of his siblings. Or any red and grey fur would do too.

Finally he saw a glimpse of russet fur leaving the Elders den, and Coakit's eyes locked in on Redkit and Minnowkit. Running over to them, Coalkit sighed in relief. "I've been looking all over for you!" he scolded them.

Minnowkit ignored his worry. "Coalkit you missed it! Rainsky saw us outside and called us over to hear a story. Have you ever heard about Gorsestar's adventures as a warrior?" she rambled.

Redkit nodded. "I'll tell you them when we got back to the nursery!"

Just then Quailfeather padded out of the nursery, her body alert as she looked for her kits, then saw them.

"Time to come back!" she called, and waved her tail for them to hurry.

"Okay mom!" Coalkit called, and started to walk forward, when he heard to paw steps following him. "Aren't you guys going?" he asked.

Redkit nodded. "I will, once I catch this butterfly." he mewed, distracted as he watched the blue and orange butterfly make its way higher in the air. Rushing forward and coiling his lean Windclan body, Redkit sprang up into the, swiping at the butterfly, which easily flew out of his range and kept moving.

Energized at the thought of chasing, Coalkit saw the butterfly go over the elders den. "I got it!" he called, racing forward, digging his small claws into the wood of the elders den, and clumsily getting to the top.

Seeing the butterfly in his reach, Coalkit, too, crouched down and got ready to jump. In a heartbeat he pushed off the elders den with all his might, and found himself the same height as the butterfly. Reaching his paws out, Coalkit grasped the butterfly and felt he was falling. Looking down he twisted his body so that the grass was coming face-up, and tumbled toward, rolling a few times down the small slope that made up the camp.

"You got it!" Minnowkit squealed, rushing forward to help him up. Coalkit looked down at the butterfly, its body no longer moving. Picking it up Coalkit rushed forward to Quailfeather.

"Look what I got mom!" he mewed proudly, holding his head high to make the butterfly gleam in the sun.

Quailfeather looked at him with a shock expression. "Coalkit why did you _kill_ that butterfly?" she yowled.

"I only caught it…" Coalkit mewled, his excitement crumbling into shame. What had he done wrong?

"You don't kill innocent animals, Coalkit. Every warrior knows that. You don't kill unless if it for survival or the safety of the clan. Now come inside, all of you." Quailfeather mewed sternly.

Coalkit hung his head, dropping the butterfly on the ground and not looking at Quailfeather as they made their way into the nursery.

"Sorry about the butterfly, Coalkit." Coalkit heard Minnowkit whisper into his ear, but he ignored her words as he curled up and watched the day go by, the heat of the sun making him yawn as he fell into a sweet sleep.

-x-

Stretching his legs out, Coalkit yawed and waited for the world to come into focus when he woke up from his nap. A look at the sky saw that it was still not night, but the sun was setting. He had slept that long? He thought, and turned his head to see that, yes, every cat in the nursery was asleep.

Waiting, Coalkit confirmed that all he could hear outside in camp was the shuffle of a few warriors out guard the camp entrance.

There was another shuffle, and Coalkit leapt to his feet, his fur rising in fear at the sound. His mind traced back to stories he had heard of loners in the night that had stolen kits from their camp.

But only a small silver head popped out from tangle of kits at Tumblefur's belly.

"Silverkit, you scared me!" Coalkit hissed.

Yawning, Silverkit pricked his way out of the tangle of his siblings and quietly tip-toed over. "Sorry, but I heard you moving around and got scared, too."

Sighing, Coalkit sat. "Well don't scare me again, or I think I'll have to attack you."

"Not if I attack you first!" Silverkit taunted, getting up on his haunches and swiping at Coalkit.

"I don' think so." Coalkit purred happily, ducking from Silverkit's strike and pushing the kit down his head.

Silverkit let out a small yowl as Coalkit pounced on top of him. "That hurt!" he cried.

Coalkit laughed at Silverkit's expression. Silverkit, getting mote offended by Coalkit's laughter, struggled to get out Coalkit's grasp. "Stop it Coalkit!" he struggled. "Stop, your claws."

"I'm sorry, but it's funny how you can't beat a kit younger that you!" Coalkit chuckled. Silverpaw struggled again and Coalkit dug his claw into the kit's fur.

Silverkit yelped and kicked at Coalkit's belly, but Coalkit didn't let go until he saw the bright red blood droops that appeared from where his claws were. Gasping, Coalkit fell to the floor and got up to see Silverkit jump to his feet, licking at his fur and glancing fearfully in Coalkit's direction.

Rushing over to Tumblefur Silverkit made his way through his kin until he had disappeared from view.

Seeing the bright red on his paws, Coalkit then realized he had made a cat bleed for the first time. He just had his first fight, and he won!

Coalkit laughed again at the thought.

**Authors note: Sorry for a slower chapter, this is more to introduce everyone than to actually start the plot. It will start to get more exiting next chapter, so don't worry. Any suggestions, comments, concerns? Want to just say hello? Tell me what you think, review please!**


	4. Chapter two: The Hunt

**Authors note: Thank you 101Icestormxx Sweetlily01, Emberstorm of Skyclan, and Aduial Rana for reviewing. (: You guys motivated me to get the second chapter up much faster than I usually would have. As forSweetlily01's question, I did finish the book a while ago and I thought it comes in second for the best book out of the **_**Omen of the Stars**_** series. My /favorite/**__**one so far is **_**Night Whispers**_** due to Flametail. I grew found of him throughout the book. (: **

**Anyways, read the second chapter and enjoy. **

**Chapter Two: The Hunt**

Coalkit shrank away from his mother's hiss. Her shadow grew over him like hawks, and he quivered, not daring to look into her angry eyes.

"You do not attack your sister like that again, do you hear me Coalkit?" Quailfeather snapped, her white teeth barred in front of his eyes.

Minnowkit sprang forward. "Mom! It's okay!" she mewed, pawing at her mother's tensed shoulder. Coalkit looked at the small blood line trickling down her ear, bright red against her sleek brown fur.

"Do you hear me?" Quailfeather persisted.

"I did." Coalkit whispered, his attention now back on her sizzling green eyes.

With a satisfied nod, Quailfeather's shadow disappeared from over him, and Coalkit let out a small breath of relief. He didn't understand who put burrs in his mother's pelt, when all he and Minnowkit did was play leader against leader. She was playing as Thunderclan leader Birchstar, and he was Gorsestar. They had been arguing over who got the river for territory, when Minnowkit had sprung playfully at him. In defense Coalkit slapped at her with his paws, but his claws weren't out.

That was when he felt the same urge he had when fighting with Silverkit, the pull to protect himself, and go further into the fight and make sure he came out on top. His claws slipped out, and with the next slap they connected to Minnowkit's ear.

Of course Quailfeather had chosen to turn around at that very moment.

Now here he was in, humiliated in front of the whole nursery because of a simple fight. Anger welled up inside of Coalkit, his eyes narrowing at his mother's turned back as she ushered Minnowkit out of the nursery and in search of Pinetail.

"Coalkit?"

"What!" Coalkit snapped, turning on his brother.

Redkit shrank back, his eyes worried. Coalkit sighed and forced his fur to lie flat. "I'm sorry Redkit, but mom just makes me so angry. Why does she let you and Minnowkit play fight but when I do it's like I'm breaking the warrior code!"

Redkit's warm fur pressed against his. "It's only because she cares about you. Sometimes I think she favors you."

Coalkit shook his head. "More like I'm the one piece of rotten prey in a pile of fresh-kill."

Redkit chuckled. "C'mon, I hear the border patrol coming back; don't you want to go see how Silverpaw is coming along?"

"I don't know…" Coalkit started,

Redkit purred. "Yarrowpaw is with them."

"Let's go!" Coalkit agreed, rushing in front of Redkit and out of the nursery. He quickly felt the sun stream across his black fur, and hi body taking in the warmth under the cool breeze that spread through the camp.

Coalkit pulsed with happiness when he saw the sleek black fur that belonged to Yarrowpaw. Out of the apprentices, she was the one that Coalkit looked forward to seeing the most. She treated him like an actual tom and not a small kit.

"Yarrowpaw!" he called out to her.

"Hello Coalkit." The she-cat mewed sweetly when he approached; her tail brushed the camp floor and made small hair-line indents in the dirt.

Coalkit stood at his full height. "How was the border patrol?" he asked.

Yarrowpaw shrugged, making her way to the fresh-kill pile. They found a small spot in the shade to sit before she answered. "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell anyone, but we ran into Thunderclan during our patrol, and Birchstar was with them. She was letting her cats hunt on Windclan territory, almost to the river!"

Coalkit felt his stomach drop. Thunderclan, so close? Would Windclan be safe? Yarrowpaw took a quick bite of the prey at her feet, chewing in the warm meat before stating, "Don't worry, we scared them off with a fight good enough to scare the elders."

Coalkit purred. He was proud of Yarrowpaw being to brave about fighting off Thunderclan. "Those fat kittypets won't know what hit them once Gorsestar is done." He mewed.

Yarrowpaw chuckled and finished off her prey before standing up, her tongue running swiftly over her jaw.

A shadow fell of Coalkit and he gasped, looking up to see what was standing over him. "Silverpaw!" he yowled, rushing over to the apprentice, who was standing next to his mentor, Wolfteeth, a broad shouldered grey-brown tom.

"How was your first fight?" Coalkit insisted, looking up to his old nursery-mate. It had been a moon since Coalkit had fought with Silverpaw, and in that time he had been made an apprentice, and was training to become a warrior. Coalkit envied the silver tom, and wish the harsh tom Wolfteeth would teach him to fight like a tiger in battle. It will soon be your time, you only have a month till your ceremony! Coalkit told himself.

Wolfteeth growled lowly. "You told the kit about our skirmish?" he asked Yarrowpaw.

She shrugged. "It's not like he's going to go attack Thunderclan himself."

"That is business for Gorsestar, not a kit to know, Yarrowpaw." The warrior tom hissed, and motioned with his tail for Yarrowpaw to follow him for a stern talk alone.

Yarrowpaw sighed and flicked her tail in goodbye before following Silverpaw's mentor.

"Wolfteeth always seems to have a thorn in his paw." Silverpaw mewed once they had gone. "The only time he's happy is during battle training."

Coalkit's ear pricked up at the sound of fighting. "You can fight now?" he asked.

Silverpaw laughed. "Yeah, and I can finally beat you now. I fought against Thunderclan today." He explained, his blue eyes growing wide with excitement. "I went against this apprentice tom and got him good on the ear too!"

Coalkit purred at the thought, and then an idea came to him. "Say…could you teach me how to fight, Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw paused in his explaining, licking a paw nervously.

"Please?" Coalkit pleaded. "It doesn't have to be fighting, you start with hunting, and I would just want to get a heads up on Minnowkit and Redkit!"

Silverpaw sighed. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone, and we'd have to leave camp, or else I would get in trouble for teaching you before your old enough to train."

"Where will we meet?" Coalkit whispered in a hushed excitement.

Silverpaw looked around. "Meet me at the dirt-place tonight and we'll go hunting."

Coalkit nodded, and at that moment Redkit and Minnowkit decided to rush over, talking about the story of an old tom named 'Tallstar' who had once ruled Windclan, and he was swept to the nursery in a chatter of elder tales.

-x-

Coalkit pricked his ears up at the sound of an owls hoot. Blinking his eyes open, he felt the wind tugging at his black kit fur.

Trying not to wake anyone, Coalkit stretched one paw out and then another, his body warming up as the blood in him moved faster.

Luckily for him, the nursery was closer to the dirt-place than most of the dens, and slipping out into the night shadows wasn't all that hard. But Coalkit's heart raced as he made his way in the darkness and out to the back entrance, where he saw the figure of a cat crouching.

"Coalkit!" the cat hissed, and Coalkit felt his blood calm down at the sound of Silverpaw's voice.

"You scared me." He mewed. "I thought you were another cat."

Silverpaw shrugged and got up, motioning with his tail for Coalkit to follow. Excitement stirred in his paws as the small kit rushed to Silverpaw's side.

"What are we going to hunt?" Coalkit mused out loud.

Silverpaw flicked his eyes back and forth, his ears moving nervously. "Whatever is out there, a mouse, hopefully."

They made their way through the back of the camp and into the moorland. Coalkit tried to stop and look at the trees, the darkness of their bark and shadows that fell onto the tall grass, shifting into odd forms that, to Coalkit, looked like cats.

"C'mon!" Silverpaw hissed, worry pricking at his fur as he called to Coalkit. "We need to going."

Coalkit sighed and started to follow once more, his small black paws clutching at the soft grasses to catch up with the hurried apprentice.

Silverpaw suddenly stopped and looked back to Coalkit, who almost didn't notice until his whiskers had brushed again Silverpaw's leg. Silverpaw chuckled a bit before his face hardened, which was something Coalkit had only seen happen to the warrior of the camp before battle training. "Here is good." He mewed, looking around. "We're near the training area, but it's too open for that. A night patrol might be going on and they pass right by that."

Coalkit shrugged. "Can we catch prey here?" he mewed, the grasses here came up to Silverpaw's shoulder, but on Coalkit it went above his ears, obscuring his view of anything in front of him.

Silverpaw nodded. "I'll teach you the basic hunting move. It's used in battles too, but it was originally a move made by Windclan when there were no rabbits to hunt." Silverpaw's eye slit up at the thought of his own clan making up moves.

"It's called a front-leap." Silverpaw explained, crouching down and looking Coalkit in the eyes. "You approach your prey head-on, usually in the shadows so they can't see you. They'll be too busy guarding their other sides they won't notice you. Then you go for the kill!" Silverpaw jumped, his form on top of Coalkit before he could react.

Coalkit squealed the pawed at Silverpaw's belly, his claws out in defense. He felt one of his small kitten claws snag into the apprentice's fur and the warmth of blood pool onto him. Silverpaw hissed and Coalkit backed off, his mind racing from the cut. It reminded him of when they battled in the nursery, the thrill the small cut gave him.

"That's enough then." Silverpaw licked the small cut on his shoulder. "Let's see _you_ try it."

"Finally!" Coalkit sighed, and turned to Silverpaw, his body crouching down as he held his tail close to the floor like Silverpaw did, and tried to keep his paws steady, a small breeze shuffled his fur in the night air and sent his scent down towards Thunderclan, but Coalkit didn't dwell on that fact as he shuffled closer to Silverpaw, and made his catch.

Coalkit landed on top of Silverpaw, and dug his claws in, nipping his neck lightly, even though his mind told him to bite in deeper. Pulling back Coalkit looked to Silverpaw, who nodded.

"Good, let's try some real prey now." Silverpaw lifted his maw and opened his mouth to sniff the air, pointing his tail to where he had found a scent. "There's a mouse over there, perfect!"

Coalkit quickly crouched down, excitement tingling in his belly at the thought of this being his first catch, and before his siblings too! He would be a better warrior than them now. As he parted through the grass he paused, seeing the mouse so close to him.

He almost thought the mouse had seen him, it turned its head around in worry, but went on scratching at the ground. With a smirk the black kit pressed on, until he thought he had gotten close enough, and bunched his muscles to jump.

Then he did.

The soft mouse's fur settled around his claws and Coalkit dug in, quickly turning his head to get to the neck Coalkit bit down, his jaws putting pressure around the bones. His mind was reeling at the thought of killing the mouse, his paws numb with excitement, of being able to make this last as long as possible, to have the small power to kill. His jaws were closing together, and the mouse wriggled in pain and fear, making small squeaks of protest…

"Hurry!" Silverpaw hissed.

The mewed snapped Coalkit out of his trance, and he bit the rest of the way through the spine. The mouse went limp, its body still warm. A scent arose from the mouse that wasn't there before. The beginning of death and endings, and it made Coalkit purr.

"I did it." He mewed.

Silverpaw looked at Coalkit warily. "Let's just get back to camp."

-One Moon Later-

This was it! It was six moons today, and their apprentice ceremony was coming up this evening_. I will be the best warrior!_ Coalkit thought with determination, his eyes fixed on the high rock that jutted out of the ground, waiting for Gorsestar to crawl out of his den and leap up the top, calling the clan to a meeting. He almost didn't notice when Minnowkit bounded up to him.

"I'm so excited!" she purred. "I hope I get a mentor as graceful as Jaybird."

"Why would you want her? You need a skillful fighter like Wolfteeth to become a great warrior!" Coalkit sneered.

Minnowkit hissed at him, her tail flashing. "When did you become such an expert?"

_When Silverpaw trained me to hunt before any of you._ Coalkit wanted to respond, but before he could he saw the grey pelt of Gorsestar appear on top of the rock. Conversations in the camp paused as all of Windclan looked to their leader.

"All cats that can catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" the old leader yowled.

Coalkit dug his claws into the ground in excitement, trying to fight jumping around like the kit he was. It was time he acted like a warrior.

"This is it!" Redkit yelled, rushing up besides Minnowkit and Coalkit. Quailfeather was at his heels and groomed at his fur.

"Mom!" Coalkit cried when he felt her warm tongue rasping over him. He shook his black fur out in embarrassment. Apprentices don't get groomed like kits.

The clan had started to gather at the bottom of the rock, and Coalkit followed his mother to the front, where they sat in a row, looking up at Gorsestar.

"If you ask me, I think we have enough apprentices. When will there be time to guard the camp if we have so many kits running around the forest?" Thornfoot, a young warrior, mewed to Thistlebranch, a senior warrior that Quailfeather had told him was almost as old as Gorsestar.

Say that again when I save you in battle. Coalkit thought grimly, but turned his head back to the ceremony.

"Redkit, Minnowkit, and Coalkit, please step forward." Gorsestar mewed, looking down on them, and Coalkit took a few steps forward, feeling Redkit's and Minnowkit's fur brush against his as they too stepped forward.

"This is a proud day for Windclan, by naming apprentices we show Windclan will survive and remain strong. Redkit Minnowkit, and Coalkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Redpaw, Minnowpaw, and Coalpaw."

"Cedarfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Redpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your skills to Redpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Windclan" Cedarfur went forward and touched his nose to Redpaw's.

Coalpaw watched as his sister Minnowpaw was assigned the mentor Jaybird, her eyes lighting up at getting the mentor she had hoped for, and then turned to look back up at Gorsestar. What mentor was left for him? His paws tingled and he felt his fur rise in anticipation.

Gorsestar looked down at him. "Coalpaw." He began. "I personal y will train you as my apprentice, and will teach the ways of a Windclan warrior."

Coalpaw just stared at Gorsestar. _Him?_ Coalpaw thought, _Gorsestar is so old! He could never teach me to be a fierce warrior!_

But Gorsestar jumped down from the high rock anyways, and padded over to Coalpaw. Coalpaw reached his nose out and touched it to his new mentor's, but instead of excitement he was now filled with anger.

**Authors note: Finally chapter two is up! I had such a writer's block, but now that it's summer and I have so much more time to write now. Coalpaw is turning out to be quite the character isn't he? I hope so, because that's the whole point! Anyways, happy summer to everybody, and make sure to read and review! Your reviews give me inspiration to write, so **_**please**_** review!**


	5. Chapter three: First Blood

**Authors note: Thank you Sweetlily01 and SilverWolf716 for reviewing! To some reviews; yes Coalpaw is a messed up tom but at this point in his life he thinks all warrior shoulder be fight-ambitious like him and compete to be on the top. It's the way his brain thinks about things; other than that enjoy chapter three. **

**Chapter Three: First Blood**

"Are you ready to go training now?" Yarrowpaw asked Coalpaw, her eyes large with excitement.

Coalpaw purred. "Why are you so excited for my training?"

Yarrowpaw shrugged. "I remember when I went on my first apprentice training; I figured out the territories and then caught my first vole." It only reminded Coalpaw of how much older Yarrowpaw was than him. She was already two moons into her training and he only a newly-made apprentice.

"I plan on catching my first prey!" Minnowpaw gasped, racing up to them. "Jaybird is one of the best hunters in Windclan, and she said she would teach me how to hunt a rabbit if I did well today!"

Redpaw strolled up. "Oh yeah, well Cedarfur said I could hunt whatever I want."

Minnowpaw frowned. "He did not!" she yowled, but turned to Coalpaw. "Coalpaw, what did Gorsestar say you could catch as your first prey?"

_I already have caught my first prey._ Coalpaw thought smugly, but shrugged. "I haven't talked to yet. Probably some ground prey."

Minnowpaw purred, and flicked Coalpaw's tail lightly. "Not it I catch it first!" she laughed, and Coalpaw smirked at her, playfully growling, and tackling his sister.

"Hey no fair!" Redpaw yowled, and joined into the group, his paws pushing into Coalpaw's shoulder. Coalpaw yowled as he was sent over Minnowpaw's body, and both of his kin tackled him, their bodies pushing him down into the camp floor, and the air rushing out of his body. Coalpaw gasped, and tried to get up, but the weight of both of them kept him down.

"Get off of me!" Coalpaw hissed. "You both went against me, that wasn't fair."

Yarrowpaw let out an amused giggle, and padded up to the three apprentices. "Soon, Coalpaw, you'll know how to battle two cats in battle. You've only been an apprentice for a night, so don't get frustrated."

"She's right, you know."

Redpaw and Minnowpaw gasped, and quickly scrambled off of Coalpaw. Coalpaw looked up to see where the voice had come from, and saw Gorsestar, with Jaybird and Cedarfur behind him, standing above them.

Gorsestar flicked his tail. "Apprentices need patience to be able to correctly learn.. Everyone in this clan has done it, and you will too, Coalpaw." He turned to Yarrowpaw. "Yarrowpaw, don't you have elder's dens to clean with Bluepaw?"

Yarrowpaw's ear pricked up. "Right Gorsestar!" she mewed, flicking her tail in good-bye before speedily walking away.

Coalpaw got up, and shook stray grasses form his fur in embarrassment. "Sorry, Gorsestar."

Gorsestar only nodded, and looked around. "Are you three ready to get going?"

"Wait!"

Coalpaw turned to see his mother rushing towards them. "Quailfeather!" he purred. Even if she did protect him way too much, his nerves were calmed seeing she would be there for support.

"Oh I wish you were still kits. You all better be safe, okay?" She purred.

"We will mother!" Redpaw persisted, touching his nose to their mom's shoulder.

"Redpaw, Minnowpaw, you both catch me large pieces of prey, and Coalpaw, I want you to be careful!" Quailfeather ordered.

"What?" Coalpaw hissed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want you to control yourself, Coalpaw." Quailfeather said in whispered tones. "Calm down."

"I'll calm down when you treat me like a regular tom." Coalpaw growled, and turned to Gorsestar. "I'm ready to start training."

Without another word Coalpaw stalked off to the camp entrance.

-x-

The six of them ended up in the training hollow, close to the place where Silverpaw had taught him how to hunt. It was a large area of flattened grass with a few trees, tree stumps, and hedges that would hide prey and be a good place to practice battle attacks.

"This is the battle training, where all of you will spend most of your time now." Cedarfur explained.

"Unless you are out hunting or on border patrols." Jaybird mewed. Coalpaw could understand why Minnowpaw liked her; she had soft silver fur and a milky voice that would soothe sense into any angered apprentice.

"Or cleaning the elder's den." Redpaw mewed, wrinkling his noise all the while.

"Let's get to hunting." Gorsestar mewed, looking around the clearing. "Jaybird would you like to teach them?"

Jaybird nodded, and stepped forward into an area of soft grasses. "We're going to teach you a basic move that most cats learn first. It was created by Windclan for battle but the clans later turned it into a hunting move for prey."

_She's talking about Silverpaw's move!_ Coalpaw thought excitingly. He watched as Jaybird demonstrated the move, and pounced on a stray lea with agile certainty. She picked the leaf up and looked at Minnowpaw. "You go first."

Minnowpaw's face screwed into concentration as she tried the move.

"You want to keep your tail down some more." Cedarfur mewed, padding forward and pushing Minnowpaw's tail down, and tweaking her hind paws closer together. "And your feet look like you're trying to fly."

Minnowpaw's eye grew with uncertainty, but she continued to stalk forward until she was about a tail-length away, and pounced, her paws landing on the left side of the leaf.

"I missed!" Minnowpaw wailed.

Jaybird licked Minnowpaw's ear. "No you didn't. You paws landed on the mouse's shoulder and side. If you dig your claws in you could keep your prey."

"You try the same move." Gorsestar said to Redpaw, and Coalpaw watched as his brother tried the same move, and with a few notes from Cedarfur again and some more tries, he landed squarely on the leaf.

"Very good," Cedarfur praised. "Coalpaw it's your turn."

Coalpaw looked over at Gorsestar, who nodded at him. "You'll do fine." The old leader encouraged.

_I know I will._ Coalpaw thought smugly, and walked in the middle. He set his eyes on the leaf, and wished that it was real prey, that he could sink his claws too. _Soon enough_. He thought, and crouched into the position. Coalpaw crept forward and made him move, his body flying through the air, his black paws landing squarely on the leaf. It crunched under his blow.

Coalpaw looked around to the three mentors. "Was that good?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Jaybird nodded. "That the fastest I've ever seen an apprentice learn!"

Coalpaw noticed that Minnowpaw looked at her mentor with hurt eyes, and Redpaw was glaring at him. Padding over to his kin, Coalpaw mewed, "What's wrong?"

"You didn't even try, and you got it right." Redpaw whispered. Minnowpaw nodded in agreement.

Coalpaw's spirits fell. Why were they mad? Shouldn't they be glad that he was doing so well? "I'm sorry…"

Before they could say anymore, Gorsestar padded over. "We're going to split up now." He looked around. "Cedarfur and Redpaw you guys go over in the moorland, Jaybird and Minnowpaw go by the Riverclan border, and I will take Coalpaw over to Thunderclan's border."

"Really Gorsestar, the border?" Coalpaw yowled. I get to see Thunderclan!

Gorsestar nodded. "Each apprentice gets to go both the Riverclan and the Thunderclan border. It's good to know where they stand for border patrols. Let's get going."

The three groups parted, Minnowpaw walking toward the lake to the border, and Redpaw leaving to the grassy hills that made up Windclan

Coalpaw followed Gorsestar over a large hill, and saw the massive forest that was Thunderclan. There were large oak and pine trees grouped together, their shadows casting black over the river, and a rushing river separated the trees from them.

"The river is the border for Thunderclan and Windclan." Gorsestar explained as they neared the water. "Behind Thunderclan is Shadowclan," the leader pointed a grey tail towards a deep thicket of trees that made Coalpaw's fur shiver. "They don't interact with Windclan much besides Gatherings. And next to them is Riverclan." The tail moved to the far end of the lake. All Coalpaw saw was the reflection of the many rivers that traveled through the territory.

They stood there for a moment before Gorsestar mewed, "Let's get back to hunting though. Later I will show you all the borders of the clans, and we'll take a walk around the lake."

Coalpaw's fur prickled as he waited for instructions. He would be able to hunt again! His paws tingled in anticipation.

"Each piece of prey was a certain scent." Gorsestar explained. He opened his jaw and focused, scenting for prey. Coalpaw did the same, but nothing but the smells of the forest. "You can find them by taking apart the forest scents and searching for them."

Gorsestar turned to him. "I want you to search for a pine-smell mixed with wet dirt."

Coalpaw looked at Gorsestar oddly, but did what he said, tipping his head to the wind and taking in the scents. He search through, trying to find the distinct smell of pine, and then found that if he concentrated the pine was mixed with wet dirt. "I got it!" he mewed.

Gorsestar purred. "You're smelling mouse. Now which way is it coming from?"

Coalpaw concentrated again, and turned his tail towards a bush that lined the river. The river trickled thinly here, and was no more than a few paw length's across. "It's that way."

Gorsestar nodded, and Coalpaw crouched down. He parted through the bushes and saw his brown mouse sitting there, digging its nose between its paws. Coalpaw got ready to pounce, and didn't noticed when his paws passed over the river without a sound.

Coalpaw's heart raced. This was it, he could kill again! He felt that familiar rush, and when he pounced he let out a small snarl and landed on the mouse's back, its warmth flooding through his pads. Coalpaw purred and bug his teeth into the fur. He felt the mouse's panic, and he smiled to himself. It was just as helpless as the last one he had caught. Biting harder, the spine snapped with a _Crack!_ and Coalpaw purred.

"That was a quick catch." Gorsestar said, padding through the bushes to Coalpaw, finding nothing odd with his behavior, or the odd light in the apprentice's eyes. "You now know how to track and catch prey."

"I hope he knows how to fight."

Coalpaw gasped, dropping his mouse and turned his head, where a big brown tom walked out, a lean white she-cat and a bigger ginger she-cat padded out next to him. Coalpaw found they all reeked of the forest smell that could only be Thunderclan.

Gorsestar dipped his head to the brown tom. "Badgerwhisker." He mewed, and then turned to the ginger she-cat. "Firtail, what may a help you with?"

Badgerwhisker bristled. "Your apprentice here hunted on Thunderclan territory."

Both Coalpaw and Gorsestar turned their heads to the river, where they stood on the wrong side; Coalpaw's mouse lay by the river's edge.

Gorsestar turned back to Badgerwhisker. "My apologies, Badgerwhisker, its Coalpaw's first time out hunting, and he didn't realize that he crossed the border."

"And you couldn't stop him?" Firtail hissed. Coalpaw saw their claws sliding out, and his eyes grew wide, would they fight?

"If you want to be so serious about a simple mistake, you can have the mouse back." Gorsestar offered.

"No!" Coalpaw yowled. "Not my first mouse!"

"_Not my first mouse!"_ The white she-cat sneered. "What a kit."

"Rosepaw be quiet." Badgerwhisker growled. "We don't want your mouse, but the next time we find you on our territory you will be attacked, no warning."

"Sounds agreeable." Gorsestar mewed, and turned around with his head and tail high, picked up the mouse, and through the brambles.

Coalpaw looked at the three cats in anger. Why would they want to be so serious with one piece of prey? With a final hiss he left over the river and through the bushes too.

-x-

Quailfeather rushed over to her three kits as Coalpaw and his siblings pushed through the entrance to Windclan camp. Gorsestar, Jaybird, and Cedarfur trailed in behind, each also carrying a piece of prey in their mouth.

"I caught a finch Quailfeather!" Minnowpaw purred, her prey held up high in her mouth.

"Very good, Redpaw?" The former queen purred, turning to Redpaw. He held up his catch, a plump water vole.

"I got a mouse, mom." Coalpaw stepped forward, and placed his catch in front of her. "But we also ran into Thunderclan!"

Quailfeather's eyes grew wide, and she looked up at Gorsestar. "Is this true?" The two other mentors looked at Gorsestar with worried expressions too. The leader must not have told anyone else.

Gorsestar nodded. "Yes, but there was no fighting going on and only a few small words were exchanged.

"We almost fought!" Coalpaw blurted out. "Badgerwhisker was ready to pounce on Gorsestar, and that apprentice Rosepaw was her name? Her fur was bristling too!"

"How can you be excited over something like this?" Quailfeather hissed, rushing over to him and started licking his fur down. "You could have gotten hurt!"

Coalpaw shrunk from his mother's tongue, the feeling of being smothered washed over him, and his body felt uncomfortably hot with her wrapping his body around him, like he was a small kit who needed to be protected. _I'm_ not _a kit!_ Coalpaw thought to himself. _I can protect myself, and I don't need my mother to do it for me! _

"Would you stop smothering me?" Coalpaw growled, his eyes narrowed at his mother.

Quailfeather stepped back, looking around the camp as if some cat could explain why her son had just said that. "W-what?"

"You're always protecting me like a broken butterfly! You never let me do anything on my own without setting rules, but you let Redpaw and Minnowpaw do whatever they want." Coalpaw hissed as he grew more upset with each heartbeat.

"I have my reasons, Coalpaw!" Quailfeather snapped right back. "You wouldn't understand."

Coalpaw huffed out a breath of air. "No, I guess I don't." he mewed, before rushing back out of camp.

-x-

_How could she not even tell me why? Why was she so protective? Why couldn't he just be like Redpaw and Minnowpaw? Why didn't he have a better mentor to teach him? Why wasn't he _accepted _for who he was?_

Coalpaw hissed at the questions that ran through his mind. His claw slid out in anger, and he swiped at the grasses that rose above his shoulders. He took another swipe, and another, and soon her was raking through the grasses, yowling in anger and his eyes narrowed with rage. Once he stopped, his chest heaving for air, Coalpaw saw he had torn down a pathway through the grasses, limp green slips of the plant was lying on the ground like a long nest.

"That's some anger you have going on." A voice mewed from his left.

Coalpaw spun around, hissing, expecting to see Gorsestar, but instead recoiled from the sight he saw.

A large tom, bigger than even Badgerwhisker had been, pushed his way through the grasses. All black except for a white spot that circled around his right eye, which was a bright blue in contrast to his normal yellow one. It was mangled, with scars running across the white fur and the eye squinting in a permanent place.

"Who are you?" Coalpaw whispered.

"Anger like that can lead to power, you know. It is the force that makes others fear and the source of energy that can lead swarms of clans to slowly take over forest after forest." The tom looked at him with his scarred eye, and Coalpaw shrunk down to the ground, still breathing heavily. "How would you like to learn to harness that anger and make yourself more powerful?"

Coalpaw pricked his ears up. "You can do that?

The tom smiled, though to Coalpaw it looked more like a snarl, like he had just backed a mouse up into a trap. "If you are willing to learn, I can teach you become one of the greatest fighters in your clan, and maybe you could even become deputy."

Coalpaw stood. "Really?" he gasped, then thought. "I'm Coalpaw, I just become an apprentice a few days ago."

The tom chuckled. "Perfect." He mewed, more to himself than to Coalpaw. "You may call me Vix, and meet me back here in one moon, and your training will begin."

-x-

"Where have you been?" Quailfeather cried, and rushed up to Coalpaw once he had reached the camp entrance. "The whole camp had been so worried for you."

Coalpaw pushed away from his mother, still mad at her. Hurt flashed in her eyes, but relief over-took that feeling. "Why?"

Quailfeather looked to the medicine cat den, where Pinetail was just stepping out. "After you ran away, Gorsestar had Waterdrop lead a patrol to look for you. Apparently they got to close to the Thunderclan border, and attacked." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Waterdrop got badly hurt in the battle, and Pinetail doesn't know if she'll live…."

**Authors note: This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be, but there you go! A lot happened in a short amount of time for Coalpaw, and now look what he has done, his foolish actions hurting the Windclan deputy. Tisk Tisk. Tell me what you think, and please**** review****! **


	6. Chapter four: Battle Lies

**Authors note: Thank you Wilder123, Aduial Rana, and 0 Destinystar 0 for reviewing! Just a note for all those warrior fans out there, the new warriors Super Edition came out; Crookedstar's Promise. It's from Crookedstar's perspective as a young kit (who is formerly named Stormkit) and is given a promise after he is deformed and given the name Crookedkit, but his so-called promise ends up bringing destruction to Riverclan. I have yet to obtain it, but if anyone has, tell me how it is? (:**

**Other than that, read chapter four of Coalpaw's adventures!**

**Chapter Four: Battle Lies**

-One moon Later-

"Are you ready to your test?" Gorsestar mewed from the side, licking a paw absently, but his eyes showed a caring and a hope that their apprentice would succeed.

_Of course I am._ Coalpaw thought. He had been training harder than any of the other apprentices, or so he thought he had been. He had already convinced Silverpaw more than once to take him out and teach him more advanced moves for older apprentices like him. He only nodded in response to his mentor.

"Good." The leader turned his head to the group of apprentices that sat around the in a half-moon formation. "You all are at a time where your hunting can be evaluated and your mentors can see how you do and if you are ready to move on. Or in some cases," Gorsestar turned his head to where Adderpaw, Yarrowpaw, Stormpaw and Bluepaw were sitting. "become warriors."

The four apprentices shuffled in anticipation and excitement. Yarrowpaw looked over at Coalpaw and sent him a wink. The motion made Coalpaw look down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Seeing how this is an independent test, you will be judged on your hunting tactics, but on how you can support your clan by bringing back prey. I will put you in groups of two, and you won't be watched, so be careful." Gorsestar warned.

Minnowpaw purred from Coalpaw's right side, Redpaw sitting on his other. Both of them looked ready to jump out of their fur with how much they were fidgeting_. Couldn't they grow up?_ Coalpaw thought. He was ready to be paired up with an apprentice and get on with his hunting assignment.

Gorsestar named off pairs. Minnowpaw was paired up with Adderpaw, Redpaw with Leafpaw, Silverpaw with Bluepaw, and Coalpaw with Yarrowpaw. Gorsestar looked at Stormpaw, who remained alone. "Stormpaw, I trust you to take care of yourself out there, and you will not be expected to bring back as much prey." Stormpaw nodded, standing tall at the word _trust_. Gorsestar continued. "Now, all of you go hunt!"

The bushes swished as the groups rushed off into the moors their leaving fur floating around from their fast departures.

Yarrowpaw sauntered up to him. "I don't think of them are going by the horse-place, and prey likes to hide in the fences."

Coalpaw purred. "Let's go then."

They made their way down the slope that would lead them to their destination. Coalpaw sniffed the air for any chances of prey, but couldn't scent any. Yarrowpaw's face shuffled into a frown as she, too, found no scents.

"That's odd." Yarrowpaw commented, and then froze, her tail held out to stop Coalpaw in his tracks. "Wait!" she whispered. "I smell a mouse ahead. You want to get it?" she asked.

Coalpaw shook his head. "You can." He mewed, and watched as Yarrowpaw's thin form parted the grasses, crouching down with her tail barley sweeping the ground. A few moments later Coalpaw heard her pounce, and a small snap of a breaking neck, and her form came back. A mouse dangled from her jaws limp.

"Good catch!" Coalpaw praised as she buried the prey under dirt.

Yarrowpaw nodded and kept walking. "You've been quiet lately." She mused.

Coalpaw flicked his ear. "Me?" he asked, though he was unsure on where this was going.

"Yes you." Yarrowpaw laughed, probing his shoulder with her tail. "You train like crazy, but then you just sit in camp. The only time you talk is to Gorsestar or your kin. "Yarrowpaw frowned. "It's been worrying me."

_She thinks about me._ Coalpaw's stomach fluttered slightly. "Why bothering worrying about me? I'm just a young apprentice."

Yarrowpaw sighed. "Because you're going to be a great warrior, seeing how well you can hunt, you can probably fight so much better. I'm sure Gorsestar has taught you the basics of fighting."

"He has." Coalpaw agreed, and then his mind was jarred. It had been a moon…Vix! He would be meeting Vix tonight. Though the tom scared him, the promise of being the best warrior ever over-rid that feeling. He would be able to fight, and protect his clan!

He could protect Yarrowpaw.

Coalpaw shyly looked over to Yarrowpaw. _What am I feeling?_ He thought. She glanced at him, her eyes shinned with amusement, and then she kept walking ahead. Coalpaw followed, his eyes on how quietly she moved, her boy with grace and pride, knowing where to place each paw without hesitation.

"Here we are!" She announced. The tall fences of the horseplace rose above them, and shook Coalpaw from his thoughts. There was a short huff sound, and the lean body of a brown and white spotted horse gaited forward. It paused to look at the two cats, but then let out a breath before continuing on its run.

"I smell a rabbit!" Yarrowpaw gasped suddenly, and looked over to Coalpaw, mewing in a hushed voice, "Has Gorsestar taught you to do a double catch yet?"

_No, but Silverpaw has!_ Coalpaw smirked in his head, but nodded to Yarrowpaw's words. She motioned for Coalpaw to go around the grasses. By now he could smell the rabbit, and skirted around it to down-wind. Crouching in the bramble behind his prey, Coalpaw looked past the rabbit to where he could see flashes of Yarrowpaw's fur and waited for her to pounce. She did, and missed the rabbit, which sent it racing backwards and straight into Coalpaw's grasp.

Coalpaw growled and sunk his claws into the rabbit's flesh. He could feel its small heart thumping wildly in its chest, and it gave him an odd satisfaction to know that he would be the one to feel the heart give out. Biting down Coalpaw's blood raced as he waited for his favorite part, the scramble for life, and then the rabbit went limp, the satisfying smell of death rose up to his nostrils.

Looking up, the rabbit hanging from his jaws, Coalpaw searched for Yarrowpaw. But something hit him from behind, and he yowled, falling forward and letting go of his rabbit. With a hiss Coalpaw swung around, his paw's ready to hit his attacker.

Coalpaw froze, seeing Yarrowpaw's smiling face above him. "Got you!" she laughed.

"Not funny." Coalpaw protested, but made no move to get up.

"That was a good catch, but I could have done better." Yarrowpaw joked, her tail waving back and forth. "Like this!" she let out a fake battle yowl, and dug her teeth into Coalpaw's neck. Coalpaw's body grew stiff, waiting for the painful bite e had given so much prey, but none came.

Instead, Yarrowpaw was holding her teeth there, waiting for his response. Hesitantly, Coalpaw reached forward and gave her ear a lick. Yarrowpaw's face lifted up, and she looked back at him in shock, but her face melted into a purr. "Coalpaw" she whispered.

Coalpaw purred back, but a small movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention. "There's a thrush." He mewed, reluctantly getting up. "We're on a hunting test, remember?"

Getting up, Coalpaw got into a hunting crouch, seeing the bird perched on the fence of the horse-place. This time he could show Yarrowpaw how well he could really hunt! Judging the distance, Coalpaw bunched up his hind-legs, and leapt, his body going through the air to where the thrush was.

Before he could catch it, the thrush flew off in a flutter of wings. "Mouse-dung!" Coalpaw spat, watching her prey fly off.

"I'm sorry, Coalpaw." Yarrowpaw mewed.

"Why?" he snapped. "That stupid bird flew off! I can't be the best warrior if I can't hunt a bird!"

"You need to calm down." Yarrowpaw spoke softly. "It's just a-"

"No!" Coalpaw hissed, turning on Yarrowpaw. "How would you know? You're just an apprentice." Anger surged through him. He would never be able to prove himself; he had missed out in his kill. That feeling of death would no longer be his. He could not become a stronger tom with lost prey. "What do you know?"

Yarrowpaw took a step back, her voice flat like a pebble but as a hard as a boulder. "I do know hunting is not about pride, but caring for your clan and your clan-mates. Right now I can tell you don't care about either!" Hurt gathered in her eyes

Coalpaw stopped yelling, watching Yarrowpaw stomp away. She paused to grab her rabbit and mouse, and then continued. "C'mon." she mewed over her shoulder. "I think we're done hunting."

-x-

Coalpaw stomped through the moors, pausing in the shade of a trees to think over that morning with Yarrowpaw, how they said nothing on the way back to the training hollow. Minnowpaw and Redpaw had both caught three pieces of prey each with their partners Adderpaw and Leafpaw, being the best out of the group. He and Yarrowpaw looked sad compared to them.

But they had passed, and Coalpaw was that much closer to becoming a warrior, even if Yarrowpaw was mad at him. He didn't see what he did wrong; only get upset over his catch.

"I didn't think you were going to come." The raspy voice of Vix whispered in his ear.

Coalpaw jumped, turning to see Vix standing right next to him, his mangled eye watching him with satisfaction. "I didn't hear you." Coalpaw mewed.

Vix purred. It wasn't much of a purr, more like a deep growl. "Good. That's what fighting is all about, not letting your opponent know what you're doing and where. Like this."

Like a snarl Vix landed on top of Coalpaw, hi claws digging into his fur. Coalpaw scratched at Vix's belly, but the tom was on him where it did no damage. Coalpaw tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but the more he moved the deeper Vix's claws dug in. Coalpaw whimpered, his blood churning in fear.

"Stop!" he gasped.

Vix's hold let go, and Coalpaw took a deep breath of air. "Next time I won't get off." He said. "This is the best way to learn. You will watch my moves, and soon use then against me. Once you past my tests, you will be able to defeat anyone…besides me." Vix chuckled to himself.

"What tests?" Coalpaw asked, he shifted his shoulders and winced. They were letting out slow trickles of blood down his body. He didn't know how he would hide this from Pinetail, or his mother.

Vix's tail curled lazily. "I have a small clan of followers that I have trained, and are fighters to the core." He looked over Coalpaw. "By the time you are done, you could come and join me."

_He wants me to leave Windclan?_ Coalpaw thought with shock. "I….would just want to learn how to fight."

Vix shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Fine. We'll fight. You remember that move I just did on you? Where I jumped on you and you could get out or hurt me?"

Coalpaw nodded.

"Pay attention because I'm doing this once," Vix growled, bending his body in an arch and sliding his claws, one clinging against a rock. "It's a basic attack move, but you arch your spine down by your tail, and stiffen your limbs, so they can't be moved." He moved into a crouch. "Try it."

Coalpaw, too, moved into a battle stance, his body bending low and light, his muscles tensed for Vix to make a move. But the tom was waiting, so Coalpaw pounced with a yowl, pushing Vix backwards and-

And he was falling, his paws hitting ground as he tumbled into the grass. The air rushed out of him and Coalpaw looked around.

"Try again!" Vix yowled, from behind Coalpaw.

Coalpaw jumped up with determination, his paws hitting the ground as he raced forward, growing frustrated that he couldn't do the move. He jumped…

But Vix was now standing beside him. With a slash of his paw Coalpaw cried out, pain flooding his mind. There was a gash in his shoulder now, and the blood ran freely.

"Again!" Vix yowled.

Coalpaw growled, and blindly jumped, his paw hitting air, but he felt Vix's head ram into his side, and Coalpaw fell to the ground again.

"Do you not get understand this?" Vix yelled. "Again!"

"I am!" Coalpaw yelled back in anger. Do it! He mind yelled, and Coalpaw screamed, his claws crashing into Vix's black fur. Her shoulder hurt, the blood was running too freely, and his sight was going fuzzy. But he pushed into Vix's fur, he wanted to win.

"You mangy failure, I know kittypet kits better than you!" he heard Vix growl. Coalpaw could barely see, blackness was filtering through is sight, and he body had gone numb. He jumped forward once more.

"Again!" he heard and cried out, pain washed down from his face. He knew Vix had gotten him, but he was too...too…weak. Coalpaw cried out one more, his body falling forward.

A paw was placed upon him. "Better. You almost got me that last time." There was laughter. "Meet me after the full moon."

Coalpaw heard Vix's paw steps go away, until he closed his eyes and slept.

-x-

"Coalpaw!"

Coalpaw sighed, what was that noise?

"Coalpaw!" there was some shuffling. "Fox-dung! Thornfoot, do you think he'll be okay?"

Coalpaw fluttered his eyes open. Thornfoot? Was he back in camp? He didn't remember going back there.

"His eyes are open!" another tom yowled, his voice filled with relief.

"Stormpaw shush." Said a deep voice, one that Coalpaw knew belongs to Thistlebranch, the senior warrior of his clan. "Go warn Pinetail about this."

There was more shuffling, and rustling of bushes.

"Coalpaw, please wake up!" A paw shook him and Coalpaw whimpered. His shoulder felt like it was burning.

"Foxtail don't move him like that, you might hurt him." Thistlebranch hissed, but Coalpaw opened his eyes all the way, tried to lift his head. Dizzy pain knocked through him, and he moaned, putting his head back on the ground.

Thistlebranch was standing above him. "Coalpaw, we have to take you back to camp, okay? Foxtail and I are going to carry you. It's going to hurt."

Coalpaw sighed in answer, and bit his tongue when he felt Thistlebranch Lift him up and place his shoulders over Foxtails, then slither underneath, his body resting on top of theirs. He cried out whenever the jiggled him too much, or when Foxtail tripped. But soon camp came into view, and Coalpaw wanted to jump in relief, but he couldn't.

Once inside the camp he saw the clan members rush around him.

"It's Coalpaw!" they cried. He saw a glimpse of his mother's worried face, Minnowpaw's full of confusion and Yarrowpaw's of disapproval.

But Yarrowpaw's face was blocked with Pinetail; he stood over Coalpaw with herbs in his mouth. "Pinetail." He mewed, faintly relieved to see the medicine cat there. Thistlebranch and Foxtail moved, and Coalpaw slid to the floor, his shoulder being jarred and Coalpaw yowling once again.

"Give me some room!" Pinetail yelled to the cats around him, and the clan shuffled backwards, the warriors herding the apprentice back to their dens and duties. The medicine cat turned back to Coalpaw. "What happened to you?"

Coalpaw rolled his head to the other side, and saw Gorsestar. The leader looked at him carefully, revealing no emotion. Coalpaw couldn't stand to look at his mentor, at those eyes that would know if he was lying.

But he couldn't tell them about Vix. It would give away his opportunity to train. He wouldn't give that up.

Instead he mewed, "Thunderclan attacked me."

**Authors note: End of chapter. Yay cliff hangers! You got to love them. But anyways, I just wanted to point out Coalpaw's and Yarrowpaw's little love scene during their hunting tests…but then Coalpaw had to go and ruin it all! I also wanted to tell you all that I will be gone camping (with no electricity) for about a week starting Sunday. Expect no updates then, and that's why this one is up so early. I wanted to give you guys something before I left. **

**One another note, review! The button it right down there. It can't be that hard to press. **


	7. Chapter five: Fake Feirceness

**Authors note: As always, thank you Silvershine and Wildcroconaw for reviewing on the former chapter and here comes the new one! Not much else to mention here now, other than you better read on, and things get a tad bit more exciting this chapter and the next one! (Horary for me actually writing out a story-line and not just having a vague idea each chapter.) So read on and tell me how it is.**

**Chapter Five: Fake Fierceness**

Coalpaw's fur shook with anticipation as he looked at Redpaw, seeing his emotions mirrored in his brother's eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Redpaw mewed, looking over his shoulder at the cluster of Windclan cats that gathered by the camp entrance, Gorsestar at the head of them and ready to go.

"The real question is whether he feels like he can." Jaybird mewed, padding up to the two apprentices. "Are you going to be okay with Thunderclan being there, Coalpaw?"

Coalpaw thought of the scar on his shoulder, and the itching that sometimes happened on the cut above his eyes, but shrugged. They were healed enough that he was fine, and tonight was the full moon, the gathering where after he could meet with the dangerous tom. _Dangerous is right, Coalpaw. Be careful._ A voice whispered in his ear, and Coalpaw shivered, trying to ignore the guilty feeling it gave him. "I'll do fine." He finally mewed to Jaybird.

Jaybird nodded happily, and Gorsestar let out the yowl for Windclan to proceed off to the gathering. Coalpaw followed the path with his mind, how they would make their way past the horse-place and at the edge of the lake through Riverclan territory and cross the fallen tree onto the island. Gorsestar had finally showed him the territory of the lake, and he liked to think he knew where everything was.

"Hurry up Coalpaw!" Stormpaw hissed at him, and Minnowpaw, who was standing next to the grey tom, gave Coalpaw a hard look. A look that said, _Yeah, listen to the older apprentices._

Coalpaw huffed at Stormpaw, but started walking a bit faster. It seemed like Minnowpaw liked the rude tom, but that was none of his business. Turning his head forward, Coalpaw concentrated on getting to the island.

They got there faster than he thought, after passing the horses in a one-by-one line, they moved quickly to the island, and before he knew it Coalpaw was crossing the slippery path of the fallen tree with Cedarfur in front of him and Minnowpaw behind. Landing on the other side Coalpaw was instantly bombarded with the scents of other cats, the dark stench of Shadowclan, the pine and fir of Thunderclan, and the fish and water of Riverclan.

Looking around Coalpaw saw so many pelts, so many color and sizes and mews….

_ So many beating hearts_. Coalpaw thought with satisfaction, following his kin over to a smaller area where other apprentices were sitting. Coalpaw caught sight of Rosepaw, but the she-cat didn't show any resentment towards him.

"The gathering a place for piece under the full moon, no fighting is allowed under Starclan's watch then." Coalpaw remember Gorsestar explaining to him one day when they were looking at the island.

"Coalpaw!" a she-cat came rushing over to him and Coalpaw sighed gratefully to see it was Minnowpaw. "Come meet my friend Fiercepaw."

Coalpaw was led over to a small black tom, his grey eyes looking up at them. "Hello Minnowpaw." He mewed in a quiet voice.

"Fiercepaw, this is Coalpaw." Minnowpaw mewed happily. "I met Fiercepaw when Jaybird took me on a border patrol and we ran into Thunderclan."

Coalpaw nodded. "Do you like training, Fiercepaw?"

Fiercepaw glanced at him and lifted his shoulders. "I like hunting. I think fighting is a waste though."

Shock ran through Coalpaw. Fighting was everything for a warrior! It was his pride, his life and rank in the clan, fighting meant power. "Why?" he gasped.

"I think the clans should talk over problems like leaders, instead of making harsh choices." The black apprentice responded.

Coalpaw growled at the answer, talking was for kittypets. Vix had made it clear that fighting was the best way to win disputes.

Minnowpaw pushed her way in front of Coalpaw "Well," she glared in his directions. "Let's go meet my brother Fiercepaw; I'm sure he'll be more likely to talk to you."

Coalpaw watched as they walked away, hurt by his sister's anger at him. Couldn't she see the wrong in Fiercepaw's ways? He had no more time to think when a she-cat pranced in front of him, her fur smelling of Shadowclan.

"Hello." She purred, her face so close her whiskers brushed his. Coalpaw took an unsure step backwards. "I'm Sootpaw."

"Coalpaw." He mewed, glancing at her fur, which was sticking up in interesting kinky patches. "Your fur is…very messy looking."

Sootpaw giggled, flicking her tail under his chin, and Coalpaw's face fell into a frown of confusion. "Thanks, Coalpaw. That's how I _like_ it." With that she sauntered off, Coalpaw looking at her oddly.

"That was odd." Redpaw's voice laughed from behind Coalpaw. "I think she was trying to impress you."

Coalpaw turned to his brother. "I want nothing to do with she-cats from other clans." He snarled, his mind wandering to Yarrowpaw's silky black pelt.

Redpaw's head snapped back. His eyes narrowed at him. "I was just kidding around." He mewed, turning to leave, but paused. "You know, you've changed since Thunderclan attacked you."

Before Coalpaw could answer, a yowl rang through the island, and Coalpaw turned his head to see the shinning silver pelt of Silverstar as she stepped forward. Coalpaw heard a cat murmur how SIlverstar was only a recently new leader, and that the former leader, Featherstar, was much more composed.

"Riverclan is doing well…" Silverstar mewed, stopping to clear her throat. "We have a new litter of kits, and the fish are swimming fully in the river. Also, we have a new warrior, Stonepelt!"

Cats turned to cheer on a dark grey tom, and Silverstar dipped her head, looking over to Snakestar, and the dark leader took a step forward. He was much different from Silverstar, his head held higher and his shoulders broad from muscle, scars littered his shoulders from battles, and his eyes glowed with knowledge of many battles.

_Now that's a leader!_ Coalpaw thought with longing.

"Shadowclan is a strong as ever, with new apprentices being made and a litter of kits on the way. The mice are plump and full and no problems have arose in our territory." He said loud, his eyes raking over the cats at the island. When he was done, He stepped back and Gorsestar came forward.

"Windclan is growing steadily and we have a large amount of apprentices, including our new apprentices, Redpaw, Minnowpaw, and Coalpaw." He paused as cats called out their names, and Coalpaw selling up, looking around with pride as the cats called his name. Gorsestar continued; "The prey has run strong, but Windclan did have a run in with Thunderclan patrols with moon."

"What are you saying?" Birchstar suddenly hissed.

Gorsestar held up his tail, his eyes narrowing. "I'm saying that Thunderclan has been attacking Windclan for false reasons."

"No such thing has happened! If anything you have been stealing our prey." Birchstar growled.

Gorsestar's fur started to bristle. "You've attacked our deputy and our apprentice Co-"

"Stop!" Silverstar pushed forward. "Look, the clouds are covering the moon. Starclan is angry and this gathering is over."

"We'll see how Windclan is doing before long." Birchstar growled as she jumped down from the high-tree.

Gorsestar stepped forward, his hackles raised and teeth barred. For a brief moment, Coalpaw saw what his leader looked like moon ago when he was a young warrior, strong and in control. "Is that a threat?" Gorsestar hissed. Waterdrop, recently healed from her Thunderclan attack, crouched behind him.

Birchstar shrugged. "Take it was you like." She turned to her clans. "Thunderclan let's go!"

Cats streamed out over the fallen tree long, their pelts mixing into a swirl of tails and ears and legs. Coalpaw watched with his clan as the island slowly emptied out.

-x-

"Coalpaw you're going on a border patrol with Amberleaf, Talonstrike, and Yarrowpaw." Waterdrop mewed, padding over to him, her white tail flicking back and forth. Coalpaw could see the faint lines where she had been injured healing on her chest.

"Thank you Waterdrop." He mewed, bowing his head to the deputy and padding over to where the three cats sat. Coalpaw didn't talk much to Amberleaf, the sandy colored she-cat was Leafpaw's mentor they were rarely paired to train together. But he knew Talonstrike, Yarrowpaw's mentor. He and Yarrowpaw went on a lot of patrols together. "Hello Talonstrike, Amberleaf." He paused and smiled at Yarrowpaw. "Yarrowpaw."

Talonstrike ignored his slight affection to his apprentice. "Let's get going so we can be back before sun-down."

The four of them made their way over to where the bushes that signaled the entrance to Windclan camp, when a harsh yowl spilt the air. Coalpaw ducked down, looking to where the sound came from, his ears ringing with the loudness of it.

"That couldn't have been one cat." Amberleaf hissed in a low breath. The camp had gone quiet; a heavy hush had fallen over the cats and Coalpaw waited for what would happen. Beside him, Yarrowpaw shivered. He pressed his fur against hers, and felt her shoulders relax.

The yowls exploded once more, their calls echoing in the small valley that held Windclan's camp. Coalpaw hissed at the sound, and the cats around him did the same, their fur bristling.

"I want the elder's brought out of camp!" Gorsestar yowled, jumping to the top of the high-rock. "Thistleclaw, Foxtail and Tumblefur get them out of camp. Nightwing, Thornfoot, and Greystorm I want you by the entrance, take Adderpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Stormpaw to face these cats head on." Gorsestar looked around the camp. "I want the rest of the clan to be ready on the edges of the camp, that way when they come in, we can surround them on the outside."

The clan moved quickly, Thistleclaw and Tumblefur leading Leopardclaw and Rainsky out of the camp while Foxtail held the back entrance to the camp open. Coalpaw ran to the soft brambles that lined the camp, pressing his tail against the bushes and crouched down, waiting.

Leafpaw, who was settled next to him, looked over. "It's not fair that Stormpaw gets to go up in the first battle patrol!" she complained. "Just because he's older doesn't mean he's a better fighter!"

"No, but he is stronger." Coalpaw commented, training his ears outside the camp entrance, where he could hear paw steps getting louder, and where Yarrowpaw was waiting for a battle.

Coalpaw strained to hear the conversation as the roar of paw steps slowed down.

"You're on our territory!" Thornfoot growled from outside the camp.

"It won't be yours for long." A she-cat mewed, and Coalpaw gasped. _Birchstar!_

There were a few hisses from the cats behind her. "Windclan will chase your fat kittypet tails back to Thunderclan!" Stormpaw hissed.

"You're just an apprentice, what do you know?" a she-cat with a low voice mewed. Coalpaw recognized it from the gathering. Fallowfur, the deputy of Thunderclan!

"I know he can rip your fur off!" Addertail snarled.

"We'll see about that." Birchstar yowled. "Thunderclan, attack!"

Coalpaw tensed. There was a roar of battle cries, a brief cry of pain, and then cats started to run through the camp, crashing through the walls and tearing through the camp entrance. From his side Leafpaw raced forward, letting gout a battle cry and jumping to the nearest cat, a white and brown tom.

Coalpaw followed her lead, rushing through the tumble of cats that surrounded the camp. He saw Birchstar and Gorsestar collie, their bodies rolling down the slope the elder's den. He caught Redpaw fighting with Bluepaw around a large brown tom.

Coalpaw hissed, seeing the large brown tom attack Redpaw, his legs tearing into Redpaw's belly. Coalpaw yowled and raced forward, pushing the tom off of Redpaw, and clawing at his ears. The tom hissed, turning around and rearing up, bringing his paws down on Coalpaw's spine. Coalpaw ducked out of the way, grabbing the tom's tail in his teeth and pulling. The tom yowled, and Coalapw felt a rush of satisfaction at the cat's pain.

_ Thanks to Vix I know that move_. Coalpaw thought, watching the tom race off into the bushes.

Across the camp he heard a she-cat cry out in pain. Coalapw froze. _I know that voice_. Looking around, he saw Yarrowpaw backed up against the warrior's den, the once safe bushes now tearing at her fur as a she-cat raking her paw's without mercy across her flank.

"Get off her!" Coalpaw screeched, clashing pelts with the sandy she-cat.

"You think you can fight me?" the she-cat growled, her fur bristled and tail lashing.

Coalpaw dived at her in answer, his body rolling under hers and he clawed at her sensitive belly. The she-cat twisted away, her claws digging at his shoulders and rolling him over. Coalpaw felt her weight on top of him, and he gathered his legs under, kicking upward and pushing her off him. He saw her roll down, into one of the few thorn bushes that lined the camp. With a yowl of approval he saw the thorns that created small gashes in her skin.

The she-cat growled in frustration and ripped out of the bush, her pelt bleeding in patches now, her fur left in the bush.

Coalpaw swerved to avoid her attack, hooking his claws under her hind legs and pulling her down to the ground. Launching on top of her, he pressed his claws against her throat. "Do you give up now?" he growled in her face. Her eyes grew wise with fear and the blood from her cuts was still flowing.

With one last effort, the she-cat struggled beneath him, her breath coming out in huffs. Coalpaw cried out, his claws slipping form his hold on her body, falling to the ground before he could balance himself. The air rushed out of him, and Coalpaw lifted his head, black spots dancing before his eyes. _I can't give up!_

With a heave he pushing himself up, and saw the she-cat crawling away, her body seemed red instead of sandy now. She was more hurt than he thought.

"Where do you think you're going? Crowfood!" he called, pouncing after her, his claws digging into her fur as he threw her down to the ground. The she-cat cried out in fear, her claws scrambling to find a hold to get away. Coalpaw saw her eyes searching for help. Satisfaction crept through him. "Still don't think I can fight you?" he mewed; his claws crept to her throat, digging in.

"Please-" she gasped, her eyes going wide. This was what Vix had trained him for, to be able to fight and defend his clan. Thunderclan didn't need another warrior. They would do fine without her. "I have kits…." Her soft voice trailed off, as her body fought for air.

Blood welled up around Coalpaw's claws, and he dug deeper. This was much better than any prey he could get. This was power, her eyes searching him for help, her life in his control. Her breath came out in sputtering gasps; her body had stopped moving, only her jaw worked for air.

Finally the large brown eyes looked at his narrowed ones, and went misty as the life was gone.

Coalpaw let out a rush of air, unaware he had been holding his breath. He had done it! He had killed a cat, and defended his clan. Pride surged through him.

A body knocked into his, and Coalpaw found himself on the ground, the brown and white tom standing over him. "What have you done?" at spat it him, anger in his voice. "My mother! You killed Fernwhisker!" he cried out, pushing Coalpaw away. "Mother!" he wailed, burying his face deep into the she-cat fur. "What has he done?"

Coalpaw watched as the tom grieved, but felt no regret. This is what he was supposed to do. This was part of being a warrior. There was loses, and this was one of them. Coalpaw started to purr, this is what it is about.

**Authors note: Sorry for such a long wait, but here is chapter five! Things really got heated up in this chapter, with the gathering, and then Coalpaw's first kill. Lots of going on! I thought I would have to cut it, but the chapter didn't turn out as long as I thought it would. Also, I just finished reading Crookedstar's Promise, and I thought it was okay. Some of the names I didn't think fitted the cats (Such as -Spoiler!- Dawnbright, Willowbreeze, and Shellheart) and that Crookedstar didn't act like much of a leader when he became one. **

**Anyways, tell me your thoughts, questions, and even your advice about this chapter. (: So review!**


	8. Chapter Six: No Regrets

**Authors note: Thank you ScourgeloverBirdwing for reviewing. And sorry for such a delay, I had to leave on vacation for a couple days in New Jersey. But read on, and sorry this is a slower chapter but the next one will be more fast-paced.**

**Chapter Six: No Regrets**

Birchstar paused in her fighting long enough to her clan-mate's dead body. Shock seemed to coarse through her. "Thunderclan, retreat!" she called, tearing away from an angry Gorsestar to rush over to see who they had lost.

Coalpaw watched the leader cry out, and turn to the cats fleeing around her. "Cloverclaw, Raventalon, bring Fernwhisker back to camp!" she yowled, and the two cats paused to see why. They gasped, but quickly hauled her over their shoulders and ran off. Birchstar turned to the tom besides her, still grieving. "Littlecreek, we must get going. Your mother will be at camp waiting."

"She's dead!" the tom cried, but ran after his leader.

Windclan yowled at the retreating Thunderclan, snapping at their heels and nipping their tails. Sounds of triumph rushed around the camp.

As the rest of Windclan scurried off, Coalpaw flexed his claws into the ground, the redness of the Fernwhisker's blood was still on his paws, but he wasn't going to lick it away. It was a symbol of his success. Vix will be proud to hear what I've accomplished!

Cats streamed around him as Pinetail rushed from each injured cat, herbs falling around him whenever he stopped. Nightwind curled around his mate, Tumbelfur, who had a claw torn out and couldn't starch the bleeding. Cedarfur's ear was nicked, and Foxtail's tail was bent at an odd angle, the warrior tom licking it softly, wincing each time it was moved. Talonstrike panting, lying on his side as a wound on his stomach bled rapidly. Pinetail started with him first.

Coalpaw looked at the scratches on him, and figured they could wait to be treated. He licked the drying blood off, and saw his mother padding over.

"Have you seen what you've done?" Quailfeather hissed at him, her eyes narrowed. She ushered him backwards with her tail, and they moved back into the corner of the camp. "You have killed a cat!"

Coalpaw's eyes brightened. "I know, mother! Did you see how strong I was?" he paws prickled at the feeling.

Quailfeather's paw hit him on the side of the head, and she snarled. Coalpaw reclined back from the blow, looking down at the paw that had hit him. "Mom?" he asked, suddenly confused by her anger. It was the first time he had ever felt the sting of his mother disapproval.

"You don't understand Coalpaw! What you're doing…." Quailfeather looked around crouching lower to him. "You're making your destiny come true, and that can't happen! I've tried to protect you but you haven't been helping." Her voice started to plead. "You have to help me Coalpaw."

Coalpaw stared at her. He had a destiny, by Starclan? And his mother was trying to keep it away from him? She had no right! "I don't need your protection mother. I will find my destiny, whether you like or not." He growled, and stalked off, leaving his tired mother behind.

"Coalpaw!" she called, but he kept going. _I'm done trying to please her._

Coalpaw went and sat beside Minnowpaw and Leafpaw. Leafpaw glanced at him warily, and but turned her head back to the camp. Minnowpaw leaned forward, licking his cheek. "I'm glad you're safe." She mewed, but Coalpaw noticed that she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Why is everyone acting weird around me? Coalpaw thought. Is killing a cat that bad of a thing?

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, please gather for a clan meeting!" Gorsestar called from the top of the high-rock. Cats shifted, but all of them were in camp already. Gorsestar continued. "Our fight with Thunderclan was brave, and I am proud of Windclan for chasing them off by their kittypet tails! But we have to stay strong, and not let Thunderclan see us weak."

"We need to get revenge!" Cedarfur yowled.

Gorsestar glared at Cedarfur. "We just got out of a battle, Cedarfur, and you want me to throw my clan into another one before they have a chance to heal?"

"So you expect us to sit here and watch our mate and kits get hurt?" Nightwind called out, his body still curled around Tumblefur.

Gorsestar's fur bristled. "I expect you to listen to your leader. Fighting is not the answer right now." His fur started to lay flat. "But one good thing came out of this battle. We have three apprentices who fought fiercely in this battle, and deserve to have their warrior names. Stormpaw, Adderpaw, and Yarrowpaw, please step forward."

Yarrowpaw's ear pricked up, and she raced forward with her brother and Adderpaw, pelts prickling nervously.

Gorsestar nodded to the apprentices. "Do their mentors agree that these apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Talonstrike, Foxtail, and Waterdrop all said yes. "Very well. Stormpaw, Starclan honors your strength and fierceness. From this moment on you will be known as Stormclaw! Adderpaw, Starclan honors your bravery and logic. You will now be known as Addercrawl."

At last Gorsestar turned to Yarrowpaw. Coalpaw pricked his ears up to hear her new warrior name. "Yarrowpaw, Starclan honors your courage and loyalty. You will now be known as Yarrowleaf!"

"Yarrowleaf!" Coalpaw cried out loud. As Yarrowleaf turned to him, her eyes shining with the excitement of beating Thunderclan and being made a warrior!

"Yarrowleaf!" Coalpaw called once one more with his clan while they chanted for Stormclaw and Addercrawl too.

Yarrowleaf turned and rushed to Coalpaw. "Isn't this great? I'm finally a warrior!" she purred. "I'm happy you are here to see it."

Coalpaw felt his face grow warm, and pulled away. "I guess." He mewed, not meeting her eyes. Quickly he added, "When do you'll lead you first patrol?"

"That is up to me." Waterdrop, the deputy, mewed. Her chest still had faint scars from where Thunderclan had attacked her, and she walked a bit slower now, but she seemed un-hurt by the battle. She didn't look at Coalpaw when she talked, and the apprentice flicked her tail angrily because of it. "I came to congratulate you, Yarrowleaf."

"Coalpaw."

Coalpaw turned the sound of his mother's mew. He narrowed his eyes at her. What did she want? Quailfeather stared at the ground as he padded over, and Coalpaw searched to meet her gaze, but couldn't. Was his mother that ashamed of his defeat? Why was she talking to him anyways? All Coalpaw wanted to do was to go see how well Minnowpaw and Redpaw did in the fight….and maybe spend some more time with Yarrowleaf after.

"Yes?" he finally asked.

"Gorsestar wants to speak to you, in his den." She said, and with a sharp turned as walking away. Coalpaw's fur bristled at the coldness she treated him with, but turned his head to the high-rock. What Quailfeather said was true, Gorsestar was standing by his den in the rock, his eyes obviously telling Coalpaw to hurry up.

Windclan was still in the camp, and they parted in two, making a row for him to get through, staring at him with uneasy eyes, Coalpaw felt like an outsider, his clan not even realizing what a great deed he had done. _I won't let them get to me._ Coalpaw thought, pushing his chest out and holding his eyes high. _There's nothing wrong that I have done. _

Reaching Gorsestar, Coalpaw followed him into his den, and looked his mentor, waiting for him to speak.

Gorsestar saw that Coalpaw wasn't going to talk, and sighed. "I saw you kill Fernwhisker, Coalpaw."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I did. And now every-cat in the clan is acting like I'm from the dark Forest."

"You didn't do it out of self-defense though." The leader mewed, shuffling, then wincing.

Coalpaw glanced down to see one of his paws were bloody. "You should have Pinetail look at that."

"Later, Pinetail has other cats to tend to. I've have worse." Gorsestar chuckled briefly. "But that's not where we're here for. You should know what you did was wrong, Coalpaw."

"I haven't done anything wrong!" More anger flashed through him. "I was showing Thunderclan that they are weak if an apprentice can beat them! She had it coming."

"She was defending her clan."

"So now you're on Thunderclan's side?" Coalpaw growled.

Gorsestar shook his grey head. "You don't understand Coalpaw. You broke the warrior code. Being an apprentice is about learning and honoring that very code."

"I was protecting my clan." Coalpaw insisted.

"You need to recognize what you've done is wrong. Do not kill unless necessary for survival. You don't look like you're about to die, so the code has been broken."

Coalpaw growled. "You don't understand!"

But the leader wasn't hearing him. "I think it would be best if we delayed your warrior ceremony. You obviously need more time to learn the warrior code."

Coalpaw was silenced. His ceremony, delayed? He would have to watch Redpaw and Minnowpaw become warriors…while he was held back, alone in the den. And Yarrowleaf, she wouldn't be proud of him at all…. "You can't." as he mewed.

Gorsestar nodded. "As your leader and mentor this is the best thing for you right now." He flicked his tail. "You may leave now, Coalpaw."

Coalpaw stood for a second longer, before leaving his leader's den. Cats looked at him as he walked out, their eyes searching for a verdict. But Coalpaw gave them nothing. Pushing through his clan, not caring (or seeing) who it was, Coalpaw left the camp. He knew who could help.

_Vix._ He thought_. Vix is always there_. _Vix will understand. _

-x-

"Vix?" Coalpaw called, standing in the small clearing at the edge of Windclan territory where they had come to meet. His fur twitched as he waited, a small fly buzzing around his ears. "Vix?"

There was a shivering sound to his side, and the black tom approached Coalpaw. His white, mangled eye was looking at him intently, and his tail slinking snake-like along the floor. The tree above them raised into shadows and branches lashed across his face. His face always managed to make Coalpaw cringe, that one white eyes covered with scars that it didn't even seem like there was an eye. It showed up in his dreams sometimes, their bodies clashing as they fought, Vix always pinning him down.

"You finally come back." The tom mewed.

Coalpaw nodded. "I didn't know what to do, Vix. My clan is acting like I'm a monster for my actions."

"I heard the battle ragging earlier. I have a feeling it has to do with that?" he asked.

Coalpaw nodded, feeling some relief at the fact that Vix knew already. "You seem like a cat of many battles." He started. "I'm sure you've killed a cat before, right?"

Vix chuckled. "Is that all this is about? You've killed your first cat?" the tom's eyes shown with amusement. "That's nothing to worry about. In fact, that makes you much farther along with your training."

"I am?" Coalpaw asked.

Vix nodded. "One of the fastest I have ever trained."

"Wow…." Coalpaw mewed, his mind thinking about ragging battles where he beat all the other cats that Vix had trained. "But Gorsestar told me I had done wrong, that I had broken the code."

Vix said nothing, so Coalpaw kept going. "I don't see anything wrong with it. The feelings it gave me, the rush of blood over my paws, the heat of her breath and her eyes, they were so scared. I felt…powerful. Almost like she was prey, and all I had to do was snap her neck and end it. But seeing her pain-"

"That's enough." Vix cut him off. "Are we going to sit here and talk, or we going to be able to train today?"

"Train?" Coalpaw sputtered. "I just fought my first battle!"

Vix shrugged. "And you will fight more, but you need to keep up strength and stamina if you want to be fierce." He crouched down, his eyes fixing in on him.

"Wait!" Coalpaw called, and with a groan Vix sat up.

"What?" he growled.

"I-I wanted to t-talk about what happened today." Coalpaw persisted.

Vix twitched an ear. "You killed your first cat; it's nothing to be ashamed of. It shows that you have more will that other cats, to be able to go that far. It makes you courageous, Coalpaw, not bad. I my truth, your clan is weak if they can't even kill a cat in battle. All the clans are."

Coalpaw's ears perked up. "Really, Vix? Thanks!" he yowled. _Courageous._ The word rang through his mind.

"You did the right thing." Vix mewed.

Coalpaw purred. Vix knew exactly what he felt, and the tom's words made him feel better as they both crouched down, staring at each other with claws out, ready to fight. _Courageous,_ Coalpaw thought again with a smile.

Little did he know that Vix's words were just eh beginning.

"Now," Vix growled, his eyes narrowing, his once clam demeanor now jagged and dark, "Let's fight." and he pounced.

**Authors note: Fernwhisker dead, Windclan avoiding Coalpaw, and Coalpaw's loyalty to Vix growing more and more with each visit. Quailfeather isn't doing a good job on protecting her kit. And what is this 'beginning' you hear? Keep reading to find out! Also sorry for the small chapter, this was more of a wrap up from the last one and the beginning for the next. **

** And Review! I'm not going to update until I get three reviews. (They don't have to be good, just comments, suggestions, anything really. Tell what you had for breakfast if you really want.)**


	9. Chapter Seven: Misty Eyes

**Authors note: Finally after moons and moons of waiting, here is the next chapter. I have no excuses for this humongous, I was just lazy and didn't feel like writing. Thank you to those who have been patient and a giant "forgive me!" to those who haven't. D: I updated my whole profile though, and have deleted most of my stories in an attempt to start over. Fire in the Dark is one of the two that have survived. (:**

Chapter Seven: Misty Eyes

-Half a moon later-

Coalpaw sat down, his tail landing with a humph in the grass. He was at the edge of the camp in the shade of the large trees. He dug his claws in the dirt, feelings its coolness.

_Why does every cat have to watch the gatherings?_ He thought grumpily. _It only reminds me that I have to wait longer for my warrior ceremony. _

Gorsestar stood at the top of the high rock; his old tom fur was clean and shone in the Green-leaf breeze. Bluepaw, Leafpaw and Silverpaw sat at its base near Waterdrop, their fur also gleaming in preparation for today.

_What a nice day for a warrior ceremony._ Coalpaw rolled his eyes. As if! He could take them all on at the same time. His late-night trainings had stopped with Silverpaw. Since training with Vix, Coalpaw was far more skilled than the scrawny grey tom.

"I, Gorsestar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice" The leader started, and Coalpaw tuned out his words, looking around the camp. Yarrowleaf sat beside her kin, Addercrawl and Stormclaw. Next to Stormclaw, Minnowpaw was wrapped around his body like a leech.

Coalpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust. What his sister saw in that tom was nothing of his business. He still remembered when the tom had taunted him as a kit. He would never forget that, the pride the tom had displayed, thinking he was the best.

You think you're the best… A voice inside him taunted.

Coalpaw growled. I don't think I am, I know I am.

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Gorsestar continued on.

_No thanks to my useless mentor. _Coalpaw grunted. He wanted to leave. He needed to go train, claw at trees to sharpen his claws, bush around boulders to tighten his muscles. Find Vix so he could practice that new killing move. He couldn't wait to try it on his prey. Or another cat…

"Silverclaw! Leaf-fall! Bluewhisker!" The clan chanted. The ceremony was over.

"The three of you will keep vigil as your first night as warriors, and protect the clan." Gorsestar yowled, and jumped down from the high rock.

The three cats padded past Coalpaw, and he nodded in Silverclaw's direction when he passed.

"It's great, isn't it?" Yarrowleaf trotted over to him.

Coalpaw purred at her appearance. Yarrowleaf was one cat in camp he could trust.

"To think they were only just kits a few moons ago!" She sighed. "Makes me feel as old as Rainsky."

Coalpaw butted his head against hers. "You're not old! Only two moons older than I am. That makes me the next Gorsestar then!"

Yarrowleaf purred. "You're right, but I'm still older, which means you have to do what I say!" She flicked her tail playfully. "And I say you have to do all my warrior duties so I can go sun-bathe!"

Coalpaw pretended to gag. "ALL of them? I think you have bees in your brain."

"I think you're mistaking me for Leopardclaw. She's the one who is losing it." Yarrowleaf grinned, and licked his ear, whispering "I know things have been hard for you, but I'll be here to make you feel better."

Colpaw sighed and leaned into her fur. He noticed that he was bigger than her now, his muscles more pronounced and shoulders border with strength. I can protect her. He thought. "You make me more than happy." He whispered.

Yarrowleaf twitched her ears, her eyes serious. "What did you say?"

"I said-"

"Hey there Coal_kit_!" Stormclaw sneered, pushing between him and Yarrowleaf." Getting close to Yarrowleaf, huh? I heard you got your warrior ceremony delayed. How did that feel? Gorsestar think you're too weak?"

Coalpaw growled. "I'm stronger than you, if that's what you're trying to say!"

"Don't fight with him, Coalpaw. He's a warrior." A voice said from behind Stormclaw. Minnowpaw padded into view.

Coalpaw felt his jaw hit the ground. "You're standing up for his bee-brain? You're my sister!"

"Lately you've been acting like Redpaw and I haven't existed." Minnowpaw mewed, ducking her head down. "Stormclaw isn't a bad tom."

Coalpaw swore he could feel the heat radiating off his sister's body from where he was standing. "You're kidding me."

"No, she's not kidding." Stormclaw snarled. "You aren't much of an apprentice to this clan, what makes you think you'll ever be a warrior?"

"Knock it off, Stormclaw!" Yarrowleaf growled, jumping between Coalpaw and him. Coalpaw was relieved. He was ready to attack the warrior's throat. "You leave him alone or I'll tell every cat about how you got scared by a squirrel."

Stormclaw stopped growling, and took a step back. "You got lucky my sister was here to protect you, Coalpaw." With a last sneer he walked away, Minnowpaw at his heels.

"He's the lucky one!" Coalpaw snapped. He turned to Yarrowleaf "Thank you-"

"Save it." She cut him off, her tail lashing with annoyance. "Just stay quiet." She stormed off, the brambles of the warrior's den swishing behind her.

-x-

"Why do I do everything wrong?" Coalpaw yowled to the empty hills, his voice ringing. A small flock of crows took off at his disturbance. "Great, not even the mangy crows want my company."

After Yarrowleaf had taken off, he had asked Gorsestar if they could have done some battle training. The leader's words still rung in his head: _I think you need to take a break from battle training still, Coalpaw. But the elders need some more moss!_

"Stupid elders." He murmured, approaching a tree and clawing off the moss, his arms working quickly to get the job over with.

That was when he heard the bushes around him rustle. His ear pricked up and he opened his maw, taking in the tastes. It wasn't any of the clans, and it wasn't the musky smell of Vix. There was a rouge cat on his territory! He crouched down, all thoughts of moss forgotten.

Now he could use that kill strike Vix had taught him…

The bushes rustled again and a sleek form slid out from between him. Coalpaw gave the cat no other chance, with a burst of speed he was on top of the cat, and they rolled backward, his hind paws struggled for a hold, his forepaws grasped the front of the cat's throat, and he pinned it down, ready to put all the pressure he could and-

He stopped.

She was beautiful.

"Pl-please-e do-don't." The she-cat stammered, her large, light blue eyes stared up him, faint lines of gold ran through them. How did they do that?

He felt her fur under his pads; it was like the soft of bird down, flowing around his paws. The clean silver color shined like stars. "Great Starclan." He breathed.

He got off her as fast as he could. The she-cat stood up, and shook the dirt from her pet, giving him a wary glance. Her shoulders were tense, ready to run.

"I'm Coalpaw." He found himself saying.

Her ears pricked up. "Coalpaw? Such as a clan cat?"

Coalpaw nodded, thrusting his chest out. "I'm…sorry. For attacking you, I mean. I thought you were a rouge cat."

She face lit up with amusement. "I am a rouge cat. I thought I smelled scent markings, but I wasn't sure." She glanced around. "Are you alone?"

Coalpaw nodded.

"Well, Coalpaw," she stepped close to him, licking his cheek. "I am Mist, and I thank you for not hurting me. Most cats wouldn't think twice. You must truly have a kind spirit."

_If only you knew. . ._ Coalpaw thought, his mind racing with the bloodlust he had felt only moments before. "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head. "No, I must be on my journey. But I won't forget your kindness, Coalpaw."

And she was gone, and Coalpaw was alone with his moss.

-x-

"There you go. Make sure you get all the old moss out. I didn't raise a leader to get stuck sleeping on old moss!" Leopardclaw mewed.

Coalpaw grabbed the dirty moss that was shoved at him, and placed it into the pile he had created. Rainsky chuckled. "Actually, Leopardclaw that was me who raised a leader. Thistlebranch and Pinetail are your kits."

Leopardclaw nodded. "What about you, Coalpaw. Any plans for kits one day?"

Coalpaw pretended to ignore the question, and busied himself with scrapping the bottom of the den clean.

"Coalpaw," Rainsky said sternly. "Leopardclaw asked you a question."

Coalpaw sighed. "No, I don't want kits."

"But there are so many pretty she-cats! The clan needs kits to stay strong." Rainsky pressed.

Coalpaw thought back to Mist. She was more than beautiful. He wondered what her kits would have looked like, maybe even with him. What if he brought her back to camp one day? No, he growled to himself, that would make him no better than Thunderclan.

"And what about Yarrowleaf?" Leopardclaw pipped in.

_Oh now she decides get all the fluff out of her head!_ Yes, he thought of him and Yarrowleaf. _Maybe we could even be mates one day._ His mind wandered, them both together as warriors. He would teach their kits, which would have their dark pelts. He could train them like Vix was training him.

_No, kits just get in the way_. He told himself again.

"Don't want kits; they would be much to look after when you have to protect yourself." He told the elders.

Rainsky huffed. "It is the clan that looks after each other, Coalpaw. You better remember that as a clan cat."

**Authors note: Yes, an odd way to end. I'm sure you're wondering, "Where is all the battling?" This chapter was more of an insight of Coalpaw's mind, and what he is struggling with. Things will tie together and make since in the next chapter. **

**Review please! It gives me motivation!**


	10. Chapter Eight: Watching Traitors

**Authors note: Thank you for your reviews! Your comments made my day. (: Anyways, I finished the outline for Fire in the Dark, and there only about six more chapters in Coalpaw's story. Maybe a sequel if people ask for one, I'll put up a poll when I post up the last chapter, so you all better vote!**

**Note: This FanFiction is rated M for a few reasons and one of them (cat mating) is in this chapter. I'll put a few *** when that part starts and ends if you want to skip over the kitty fluff. **

Chapter Eight: Watching Traitors

"You are coming along nicely!" Vix growled. Coalpaw looked up, his legs shaking from the rigorous training.

Huffing, Coalpaw slashed again at Vix's side, hoping to tumble him over like the large tom had done to him so many times. "I only have you to thank. Gorsestar is only focusing on defense, not attacks. I'm tired of playing dead!" he snarled.

Vix finally fell to the floor at Coalpaw's last blow, but was up in a mouse's heartbeat. "My offer is still open, Coalpaw-" he side-stepped his other attack "you can follow me to my band of battle trained cats." Another smooth duck and a jump, and Coalpaw was on his back. "That was weak, you left yourself open!"

Coalpaw winced, ready for the blow that came when missed up a move, but there was none. Instead, Vix stared intently in the long grasses that surrounded them on the moors. "A patrol is coming. Move!" He warned, and was gone.

Coalpaw swiveled his head, finding the easiest tree to climb. His claws scrambled for a hold in the branches, but Coalpaw managed to swing his body up into the leaves just as the hunting patrol of Amberleaf, Addercrawl, Wolfteeth, and Leaf-fall came into view.

"I'm telling you, there are rouges sniffing around here." Wolfteeth yowled, nose twitching rapidly. But I also smell a blackbird. Those are Jaybird's favorite!"

"And we all know how much you like Jaybird." Leaf-fall purred, poking Wolfteeth with a forepaw.

Wolfteeth playfully cuffed her ear before crouching down, his tail skimming the ground. He slunk forward a few fox-tails and Coalpaw heard him pounce and the flapping of wings, then Wolfteeth padded back into view, and blackbird dangling from his jaws.

"Good catch!" Amberleaf praised, her ears twitching. "I smelled a rabbits trail not far from here. What do you think about tracking it down, Leaf-fall?"

"I'm always in the mood to chase rabbits." Leaf-fall mewed. "Do you want to come along Wolfteeth? Addercrawl?"

Wolfteeth shook his head. "I'm going back to camp to surprise Jaybird before she eats."

Coalpaw watched as the rest of the cats looks expectantly at Addercrawl. Leave! He urged them. He had no time to listen to their petty joking. Warriors didn't joke. His claws tightened around the branches. He was more loyal to the task than these warriors, and yet he was still a mangy apprentice!

"Um, I think I'll stay back here. I thought I smelled a vole not too far off." Addercrawl said, motioning to the bushes farther on.

"Fine." Amberleaf shrugged. "More rabbit for us!"

The group of cats split off, Addercrawl stayed, sitting down and licking one paw, her tail making nervous twitches and rustling the grass. Coalpaw's legs were starting to get cramped up from clinging to the bushes, but he didn't dare give his position away.

"Addercrawl?" a tom's voice whispered, and Addercrawl jumped up.

"Stonepelt!" She cried out happily. Coalpaw stared with shock as the two cats rubbed cheeks. Stonepelt. . .from Riverclan? He wrinkled his nose at the fishy stench he gave off. It was almost as bad as Shadowclan's crow-food scent. How could Addercrawl betray her clan this way? She was practically his littermate, they were almost had live the same amount of moons. He wanted to turn his head, but couldn't.

"I've missed you." Addercrawl murmured. "I haven't seen you since the last gathering."

Stonepelt licked her ears, purring. "I know, we have catching up to do." His voice had suddenly gone low, his purr ringing out loudly.

*******Addercrawl made a moaning sound, her tail running down Stonepelt's body. The two cats moved together, their bodies twisting as they licked, and sniffed and touched each other. Stonepelt licked down her back, his pink tongue rushing through her fur and down between his hind legs. Addercrawl make a squeaking sound, pushing her rump towards him.

_Oh Starclan, I can't watch this!_ Coalpaw through in horror as Addercrawl crouched down, her scent blowing in the breeze. With a grunt Stonepelt was on top of her and-

Coalpaw closed his eyes, trying to ignore the cats as their pleasured sounds mixed as one. He tried to focus on other things. His rapidly beating heart, the rustle of leaves, and pawing of horse hooves near the Riverclan border. *******

Finally the two cats gave off their last yowl, and were gone. Opening his eyes Coalpaw saw the only evidence left was a flattened out patch of grass. Climbing down on shaking legs, he suddenly felt angry. How dare Addercrawl have a mate from another clan! That was against the warrior code.

What you are doing is against it too… he told himself, but shook it off. No, what he was doing was becoming a better warrior for Windclan. They needed more toms like him, not she-cats like Addercrawl. She was better off dead.

But the mating, he had never witnessed that before. It gave him a strange feeling in his stomach, and he turned away, starting to walk back to camp. Vix would be gone by now.

He padded near the thunderpath that led to the Horseplace. An occasional monster would rumble by, and Coalpaw felt it's breath in his fur. Another one roared by, but this time, there was a piercing yowl.

Coalpaw froze. The yowl came again. It was different from Addercrawl's yowls. No, Fernwhisker had made this sound right before he had killed her. A cat was in pain, and Coalpaw smelled blood.

Running, Coalpaw followed the scent. Maybe it was a loner, or a rogue that got hurt by the monster. Maybe, if he was lucky, Coalpaw could put it out of its misery. The idea made Coalpaw run even faster to the cries.

Plunging through the bushes, the smell of monster and blood overwhelmed Coalpaw. He crouched down, ready to leap.

Then he saw her soft silver fur. "Mist!" he gasped. The she-cat was dragging her back legs behind her, one was oddly twisted, and her tail was bent at an angle. The she-cat cried out again, her forepaw giving out as she fell to the floor. Her shoulder was scraped and bleeding.

Quickly Coalpaw hefted the hurt she-cat on his shoulders. She was small, and he was stronger than her. "I'm sorry." He winced at her cries at of pain. "I can help you."

He turned and made his way back to camp.

-x-

"What makes you think you could have brought a loner back to camp?" Quailfeather hissed at him. Besides her were Gorsestar and Waterdrop. The rest of the clan gathered around the edges of camp curiously.

Coalpaw flattened his ears at her. He was taller than her now, and Quailfeather backed down. "She was hurt!" he mewed back. "It's not like she's going to be attacking Windclan any time soon."

"She might have others with her thought." Waterdrop mewed. "Once Pinetail is done treating her she has to leave. We're wasting herbs on her already."

"Mist is not a waste!" Coalpaw growled.

Gorsestar stepped forward. "We do not growl at our deputies, Coalpaw. Pinetail will do what he can to care for this . . . Mist. But once she gets better, she has to go. But we can't have the clan hunting for an extra cat. She is your responsibility."

"Fine." Coalpaw quickly agreed. He would guard from the rest of the camp is necessary.

Gorsestar dipped his head. "I will tell the rest of the clan then." The leader turned and made his way up the high-rock. Waterdrop followed him, sitting at its base.

"Windclan!" he called over the clan. "Coalpaw has brought in hurt loner from the forest, and has agreed to care for her on his own until she is well enough to leave. We are not to harm Mist during her stay."

Yowls of protest erupted.

"We aren't Thunderclan!"

"There are too many mouths to feed!"

"How can we trust her, or Coalpaw?"

Coalpaw growled at the last comment, which came from Stormclaw. Everything he was doing was for Windclan!

Gorsestar flicked his tail. "I said, she is only Coalpaw's responsibility, and I expect all of Windclan to treat her with respect." With a yowl he jumped down from the high rock and went into his den, much to the anger from the clan.

Coalpaw looked around to see some cats were glaring at him, some looking at him with sympathy and nodding. His eyes searched for Yarrowleaf, who only looked at him with a sad expression.

-x-

Padding a few more pawsteps Coalpaw crouched down, his belly brushing the forest floor. His tail was flat out, giving him the balance he needed. The brown rabbits twitched in front of him, its ears flicking back and forth, nose running up and down. It was as if the rabbit already knew that it was going to die.

Quickly, Coalpaw sprang from his hiding spot and rushed to his prey. The rabbit took off, hind legs flailing.

"No!" Coalpaw mewed, taking chase. He closed the distance between him and the rabbit. One foxlength . . . two . . . one . . . he sprang again. This time he felt fur under his pads. Without hesitation Coalpaw snapped the rabbit's neck.

Triumphant, Coalpaw brought the rabbit back to where Gorsestar was waiting. Redpaw and Minnowpaw were there with him. As the only apprentices, it was easier if they take all of their hunting tests together. Coalpaw set the rabbit down in front of him, next to the blue-jay he had also found.

"Very well." Gorsestar nodded to each of them. Coalpaw noticed Redpaw stood higher at the leader's praise. "All three of you have passed your hunting test. I think it's almost time you three became warriors."

"Even me, Gorsestar?" Coalpaw asked. He knew he had to wait after his sibling's ceremony, but it had been three moons since he had killed Fernwhisker, the clan had to of gotten over it.

Gorsestar turned to him. "No, Coalpaw. You have to learn patience, like your siblings."

Embarrassed, Coalpaw turned to Redpaw and Minnowpaw, who looked away from him. They didn't even feel like his siblings anymore, how could he be like them? They didn't know what he had been through to get this far!

"Grab your prey, the clan is hungry." Gorsestar mewed. "Thunderclan has been getting closer to the border and with so many patrols there hasn't been much time to hunt."

When they walked into camp, Quailfeather padded over to them. "How did you do?" she purred, giving each one a lick. Coalpaw flinched as his mother's tongue rasped over his head.

"We passed!" Minnowpaw purred. "I caught you a mouse!"

Quailfeather brought the mouse closer to her. She turned to Coalpaw. "Coalpaw, you might want to share that rabbit with Mist."

Coalpaw nodded, placing his blue-jay in the fresh-kill pile and walking over to where the pretty she-cat sunbathed. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the rabbit. "Thank goodness! I'm starving Coalpaw." Coalpaw sat next to her, looking at the tail covered in a sticky herb dressing, and her hindleg wrapped in cobwebs and leaves, braced with a straight stick Leaf-fall had found.

"So who's the she-cat that's been staring at me?" Mist asked, nodding her head to a mass of cats sharing prey in the warm sunlight. "The black one. I've only been here two sunrises and all she does is glare at me when you're over here."

Coalpaw turned his head to see Yarrowleaf was the one staring. Quilt welled up inside him; he hadn't talked to her since Mist had stayed.

Before he could say anything, Addercrawl left Bluewhisker's side and whispered something to Gorsestar.

"Windclan!" Gorsestar yowled. All cats turned to him. "Addercrawl has information to share!"

Eyes shining, Addercrawl turned to the camp. "I'm going to have kits!"

**Authors note: Didn't expect that to be so long, but please review! Reviews are golden!**


	11. Chapter Nine: When Leaves Fall

**Authors note: Has anyone read the excerpt for the new Survivors series? In my opinion it was choppy and lacked the Erin detail that they give to their four-legged characters. :/ Maybe because it wasn't written by the original Erins? If you've read it, tell me what you think. **

**Thank you Kamaria12, Foxbracken and Holly of the Night for reviewing!**

Chapter Nine: When Leaves Fall

Mist looked over at him with bright eyes. "Coalpaw, you seem lost in thought." she mewed.

Coalpaw was. He had been thinking about asking Mist to stay in the clan. In the past half-moon he had known Mist she had made his time in camp much better. He paws may be sore from all the extra hunting he had to do, but cats talked to him again, and Mist made him feel like responding. Maybe because he actually cared to heal another cat to health, instead of wanting to slash anything that hurt him?

No other cat had helped him feel this light before.

_That's a lie . . . Yarrowleaf does._ He thought against himself. Shaking his head Coalpaw sighed. "Mist. I know your leg is healed, and you have to leave soon but . . ." He started. "I want you stay in Windclan with us."

Mist looked at him. "Coalpaw." She purred. "I can't do that. I am not a clan cat, I wasn't raised one. I will never be able to learn your ways and be happy."

Coalpaw stood. "Yes you can! I can teach you. I'll be a warrior soon."

Mist looked past him, starting at something intently. "Look Coalpaw." She mirrored him standing, their whiskers touching. "That is why I really won't be able to stay."

He followed her gaze. Yarrowleaf was watching him. He had barely spoken to her since Mist had arrived, and their conversations had always seemed sharp. Coalpaw didn't think that mist being here would make that huge of a difference in their bond.

"She needs you, Coalpaw, you just don't seem to realize that." Mist looked at him, and he suddenly felt like a kit under her eyes. Small and innocent. Her eyes held a wisdom that he had yet to experience. "I must leave."

Yarrowleaf turned and rushed out of the camp. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Go talk to her." Mist whispered. "I'll be here when you get back."

Coalpaw nodded, and made his way to the camp entrance.

-x-

He found her deep near the Thunderclan border.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be here right now?" Coalpaw asked, reaching her form.

Yarrowleaf spun to face him. "Of course I do! Hopefully a patrol will see me and take me prisoner so you won't have to worry about me getting in the way!"

He was spun back. Yarrowleaf was angrier than he had ever her. "Yarrow-" he began.

"No, Coalpaw. Let me talk. I'm a warrior, you're an apprentice. Yes you should be a warrior by now, but that is your fault. You don't think of consequences that happen. Ever! That's why you are always being pushed down to follow the code, because you never think when you're breaking it! And for some reason I thought. . .I thought," her voice softened. "I thought I could fix that for you. But after the past sun-falls I see any she-cat can do that."

"Everything I do is to follow the warrior code." Coalpaw mewed. "All of this is to protect Windclan."

Yarrowleaf pressed her cheeks against his. Their black fur mixed together. "I want to be with you, Coalpaw. But I don't know where your loyalties lie."

His fur bristled. "How can you even ask that? My loyalties lie with Windclan . . . with you!"

Yarrowleaf shook her head, pulling away. "Sometimes I can't see that. When I see you training, fight with grown warriors, and you win. There is a lust in your eyes that the code can't control."

Coalpaw ignored her comments. "If you can't trust me, then I can't trust myself to be with you, Yarrowleaf."

"I thought you came here to make things better, Coalpaw." Yarrowleaf eyes glazed over.

Coalpaw turned around. "I thought I had, too." He turned back to camp, to Mist.

-x-

"She's gone, Coalpaw."

Coalpaw ignored his brother, eyes frantically looking around the bustling camp. There was no sign of Mist's sleek fur. "What do you mean?"

Minnowpaw stepped forward. "He means that after you left camp, so did Mist."

"No!" Coalpaw yowled. "She said she would be here. You're lying."

"No she isn't." Redpaw sighed. "Why do you care so much about a rouge?"

"Coalpaw?" Minnowpaw's eyes searched his. "Were you meeting her? Were and that she-cat going to be-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Minnowpaw." Coalpaw snarled. His ears flattened to his head. Why were they talking to him anyways? It's like they were waiting for him to return to camp, how eagerly they had responded to seeing him. "I'm worried her leg isn't healed right. I think Pinetail didn't try hard enough because she isn't Windclan."

Redpaw's head shook. "Listen, brother," Coalpaw's fur stood up at the word. By now, they were anything but kin. "We really just wanted to talk to you."

Minnowpaw head was bobbling up and down. "Yes, were worried, and you barley talk to mother anymore. She's worried about you too, but all you do is fight her."

Ah, now it makes sense why they were waiting outside the entrance. "I'm fine." He retorted. "Not every kit tells their mother what they did that day. Rainsky raised Gorsestar and he doesn't visit her."

"Gorsestar is the leader and has a whole clan to take care of." Redpaw replied. "You have us and mother."

"You don't think were not responsible for helping the whole clan?" Coalpaw growled. Redpaw needed a real lesson from Vix on how to protect his clan.

Minnowpaw's tail swept across his shoulder. He flinched away, giving her a look that made her step backwards. "You know, I'm not in the best of moods to be talking about this right now." He mewed, his anger from Yarrowleaf not accepting him, and Mist leaving him welling up inside him.

"You're our brother, Coalpaw. We don't want to lose you like we lost Bearfur." Minnowpaw whispered.

Coalpaw looked her over. She was acting like a kit, the best she would ever be is a queen. He bet her kits wouldn't even be that strong. "We don't even know Bearfur." He told her. "That means nothing to me."

"It's supposed to!" Redpaw hissed.

"Well it doesn't."

"Brother-"

"Don't call me that!" he growled. He turned on Minnowpaw. "If you want a brother, go ask Stormclaw since you like him so much better."

Minnowpaw gaped at him, her eyes scrunched up. She let out a small wail before turning rushing into the warriors den.

Redpaw growled. "You know that wasn't necessary. Stormclaw has been there for her when you haven't." he turned around, and the sun glinted off his russet pelt. "I guess we'll see you around."

Coalpaw huffed, then turned and went back in the forest, for the second time that day.

-x-

Vix padded out into the clearing, where Coalpaw was waiting. He had arrived early, wanting to escape Windclan's camp as soon as possible. The full circle of the sun hadn't risen from behind the horseplace by the time he was leaving. Redpaw and Minnowpaw didn't speak to him when he had arrived back in camp, and Quailfeather gave him a long look before she had retreated with the warriors.

He had seen no sign of Yarrowleaf.

"I brought another cat with me today." Vix mewed, behind him the leaves rustled and a brown tabby tom emerged. Not as big as Vix was, but stronger than Coalpaw. "I have trained Jackal too, and he has passed all my tests." Vix nodded at Coalpaw. "This is your first. You must beat one of my trained cats to keep learning. This proves your strength and wits to be able to use what you don't know against what Jackal does."

Coalpaw seized the tom up as he padded closer to Coalpaw. He had broad shoulders, but his body was al compact. Coalpaw was lighter than him and definitely more agile. But this tom had seen battles, he didn't fight like the warriors did. He fought dirty like a rouge, and Coalpaw could see it in his eyes.

"You'll be easy to beat." Jackal chuckled. "Vix, he's smaller than the last one! These cats you've been recruiting aren't what I grew up with."

Coalpaw curled his claws into the grass. He was bigger than most warriors in his clan! This tom didn't know anything about him.

Vix ignored Jackal. "The thing is, you can't just not lose to stop the fight. You keep fighting until you beat my cat, or he kills you."

His stomach dropped. He knew Jackal was stronger than him, but even with his faults, Coalpaw didn't know every move there was. Doubt crept in. "Vix-"

"Go!" Vix yowled.

Jackal sprung towards him, a battle cry echoing in the small clearing. Force plowed into Coalpaw and he went flying backwards, his spine catching a rock and their bodies bouncing into the tall grasses. The leaves cushioned Coalpaw's fall. He scrambled up, gasping for air. His spine was throbbing.

Mouse-dung he was off to a bad start. But he was faster than Jackal, who was still on the ground. Without hesitation he jumped on the top of the tom, digging his claw in for a hold and his teeth tearing into the fur behind Jackal's ears. Jackal reared up, his back falling to the ground to crush Coalpaw. Quickly letting go, Coalpaw rolled away from Jackal, who fell on his side. The large tom growled in frustration, seeing his opponent not squished beneath him. Finding Coalpaw, Jackal lashed out, but Coalpaw ducked from the slow paws. He was right, Jackal was all muscle, but no reaction.

Coalpaw ran a circle around Jackal, the tom's head whipping to keep him in sight. Coalpaw paused at his hindquarters, letting a flurry of quick lashes to Jackal's flank, before running to the other side. Jackal yowled, and Coalpaw felt confidence rise. Maybe he could win!

Then Jackal's paw caught in him in the face, and his nose hit dirt. Jackal grabbed him by the tail, and dragging him backwards. Coalpaw clawed for a hold but the tom was on top of him, his claws digging into his throat. The air was suddenly gone, and his lungs screamed. He gasped, but all the sound he made was a wheezing sound, his eyesight started to go spotted. _No no nononono!_

_Do what Gorsestar told you, play dead!_ Coalpaw's eyes widened in thanks to his old leader, and he let his body go limp. He ended his 'death' with a last sputter.

Jackal's hold instantly released. "See Vix?" he grunted. "Easy as stealing a kit."

Coalpaw felt Jackal step off him. Then he threw himself upward, and landed on Jackal's face.

His claws sticking into flesh, Coalpaw gratefully sucked in cold air, his body jumping back into gear. He felt a rush of energy, and his attack send both toms rolling again. Coalpaw flipped his body around before stopping, using Jackal to stop his fall. He was top of the tom this time, his claws still holding onto their grasps.

He hissed into Jackal ears. "Who is the kit now?" Coalpaw raked his claws down the tom's face.

Jackal sputtered something, and Coalpaw felt satisfaction reel into him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jackal gasped more before answering, "I surrender! You win!"

Coalpaw waited a few heartbeats before stepping off the tom. Jackal sprung up with wide eyes, shaking his fur out.

Vix's laughter rang out. "That was clever! I have never seen a cat fake their death to win. Very well Coalpaw. You have passed this assessment. I'll come to you when you must do your next." Vix turned to Jackal. "Well, Jackal. Looks like you got your punishment for losing; I guess we'll have to get rid of you."

Coalpaw joined Vix in his laughter, and licked the blood off his paws.

**Authors note: I saw no better place to end. Review please!**


	12. Chapter Ten: Haven't Caught Up Yet

**Authors note: I'm posting up a new warriors fanfic, called **_**The Hidden Warrior**_** (Dun dun dunnn!). Follow Brightspring as she lives in Thunderclan, generations after the Great Battle between Starclan and the Dark Forest. Rouges come to Thunderclan, and she must make the decision to protect her clan. Credit goes to Simply Peachy, winner of my warrior contest, who created the character and story!**

**A quick thank you to Foxbracken for reviewing!**

Chapter Ten: Haven't Caught Up Yet

Coalpaw watched his brother take another bite out of the hare they were sharing. The camp was quiet and most cats were out at the gathering that night. He sighed, looking at the empty camp, where only Addercrawl sat out in the cool night. He turned back to Redpaw, who had eaten another bite. His brother had walked up to him after the gathering party had left, and asked if they wanted to go hunting. One hare later, here they were.

_I guess that's his way of an apology, or maybe just a truce between the two of us._ Coalpaw took a quick bite of the hare, and felt his hungry stomach settle a bit.

"Who do you think the father of Addercrawl's kits is?" Redpaw whispered, glancing over at the queen. "She hasn't told any cat yet."

"She's probably too ashamed to say who is." Coalpaw snorted, not wanting to think about Addercrawl's betrayal to Windclan.

Redpaw looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you think it's an out of clan tom?"

"We shouldn't be talking about our clanmates like that." Coalpaw's mother's voice rang out behind him, and he turned to see Quailfeather sit between him and Redpaw. "It's up to her if she doesn't want to tell us."

Redpaw sighed, but then perked up again as the gathering started to file back into the camp.

Cedarfur was first, his ear bleeding onto the grass. "I can't believe those kittypet Thunderclan cats! How dare they call themselves warriors!" he growled, shaking his head to stop blood from getting in his eyes. Pinetail darted from his den, herbs already between his mouth.

Waterdrop and Foxtail followed behind. "Don't be too quick to fight them next time." Waterdrop scolded. "It is a full moon; you didn't think Thunderclan would get mad?"

Foxtail curled his claws. "I think we need to show them a lesson. They've hurt us too many times."

"I'm with you there." Stormclaw mewed, Minnowpaw at his side. She saw them sitting not far, and rushed over, her eyes wild with excitement.

"No fighting will go on unless Gorsestar says so!" Jaybird yowled at Foxtail, who sent her an evil look.

Greystorm stepped up between Jaybird and Foxtail. "Don't touch her, Foxtail." The semi-blind she-cat hissed.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Minnowpaw gasped at them, after giving them each a hello lick on the ear. She even gave Coalpaw one, so he guessed that she wasn't all that mad at him anymore.

"Well tell us!" Redpaw pressed.

"Gorsestar asked Thunderclan for hills behind the stream back, and Birchstar was all 'I'd rather Thunderclan be taken over by kittypets'" Minnowpaw's voice became deep as she mimicked the Thunderclan leader "And Cedarfur said Thunderclan was already taken over by kittypets, which is true! But a then a small fight broke out, and Silverstar called an ending to the gathering, before any of the other leaders had a chance to talk!"

Coalpaw felt anger rise in him. Those pesky Thunderclan cats! He'd show them how it was to fear a real Windclan warrior. "I wish Gorsestar would have let me go!" he mewed, looking over to where the warriors were still bickering. "I could have fought."

Quailfeather let out a loud sigh. "Coalpaw, how many times have a told you not to fight other clan cats? Especially after . . . you know . . . the last Thunderclan battle. . . "

"You mean where I killed a cat, mother?" Coalpaw snarled, blood rushing to his ears. "Why can't you just say it? Accept the fact that your son has killed." He growled at her.

Quailfeather gapped at him, open mouthed, then she whispered, "That's what I've feared," before walking away.

Coalpaw growled once more before stalking to the apprentice den, leaving his kin behind.

-x-

Coalpaw felt the small patters of rain drops on his shoulders, the rain clouds above a deep grey. Starclan must have been mad about the fight at the gathering if they're making it rain so early in Leaf-Fall. Coalpaw shrugged and kept walking through the hills of Windclan. It was too crowded in camp for him, he needed to get out. Plus, the rain felt good on his fur after days of hot sun.

"Coalpaw." A cat called out.

He turned, and felt relief. "Vix."

"I have been waiting for you, it is time for you second task." He mewed.

"Okay!" Coalpaw mewed. "I'm ready now."

Vix shook his head. "No right now, Coalpaw. This may take a bit of planning on your part. Your task is to kill a cat from another clan." He held up his tail before Coalpaw could talk. "I know you have done this before, but this is different. This has to be out of cold blood, Coalpaw. No battles, no defending one-self. You need to find this cat, and just kill them."

Coalpaw nodded, he could do this. It would be easier than Fernwhisker. The measly cat wouldn't even expect it. "I can do that." He mewed. He already knew which clan to start in.

-x-

"Good job on the move, Minnowpaw!" Jaybird purred at Minnowpaw expertly attack Redpaw to the ground. Coalpaw flattened his ear, bored. Vix had taught him this move moons ago.

"Okay, Coalpaw you go now." Gorsestar nodded his head to Redpaw.

Coalpaw padded forward, his eyes locked on where he would attack. Before Redpaw could settle back on his paws, Coalpaw pounced, hooking his paws under Redpaw's and flipping the tom over. Redpaw landed on his back and Coalpaw twisted to land on top of him, pinning him down easily. He turned to the mentors, who both had their jaws hanging open in admiration.

Gorsestar only nodded. "Very well then, I suggest that we have a battle between all there apprentices. Winner doesn't have to clean out the elders den."

Minnowpaw jumped up. "No way! That would the best!"

"Help! Help me!"

All cats turned their heads. Coalpaw flicked his ears, that didn't sound like any cat in Windclan, was it a Thunderclan cat? He wondered, but then the sound of crashing bushes got closer, and Jaybird and Cedarfur crouched down, their hackles raised to whatever was coming towards them.

A brown tom rushes out of the brambles, his eyes fearful and his body covered in wounds. He reeked of blood, and Coalpaw wanted to reach out and give him an extra slash. The tom stopped to look them and then fell to the ground. But whatever was still chasing him was tearing through the - Fox!

Jaybird and Cedarfur pounced on the animal with no hesitation, their claws raking it's fur. Gorsestar turned to Coalpaw. "Go get Pinetail, and tell him there's a cat that needs help!"

Coalpaw didn't stay. He could take on cats, but a fox was a different matter. He turned and starting running to camp, willing his black legs to go faster. Soon he smelled the entrance, and gained an extra burst of speed.

"Pinetail!" he yowled, running to the tom's den.

Pinetail swiveled to where Coalpaw was. "Coalpaw, what's the matter?" he mewed.

"There's a fox!" Coalpaw gasped for breath. "Attack in the territory. Gorsestar told me to tell you a cat is hurt."

"How bad?" The medicine cat mewed, his ears pricked and ready to go.

"He's losing a lot of blood." Coalpaw mewed.

Pinetail started to collect herbs in his jaws and turned around nodding at Coalpaw to tell he was ready to go.

Coalpaw turned, but saw the russet pelt of his brother and the blue one of Jaybird walk through the camp entrance. "There they are." He mewed, motioning to the brown bundle that must have been the hurt tom.

Pinetail ran over to them, swabbing cobwebs over the tom without question. Cats in the camp pricked their ears with curiosity, and a mummer swept through the camp of what had happened. Coalpaw studied Jaybird, Cedarfur, Minnowpaw and Redpaw. Not cat seemed to be injured by their attack of the fox and Gorsestar was already walking up to the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to chase their own rabbit gathering for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Windclan turned to see what Gorsestar had to stay. He continued; "A fox was attacking this tom through our territory, and even though it was a group effort, I want to shine light on two apprentices who helped protect those around them. Redpaw, Minnowpaw, please step forward." He mewed.

Minnowpaw gasped, looking at Redpaw. Quailfeather darted forward, giving of their cheeks a lick before they step forward.

"I Gorsestar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Minnowpaw, Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" the old leader mewed.

Redpaw and Minnowpaw both nod, mewing "I do." to their leader.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Minnowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Minnowtail. StarClan honors your honor and bravery. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redheart. Starclan honors your leadership and skills and we welcome both of you as a full warrior of Windclan."

Coalpaw slapped down on the grass below him. He still stood in Pinetail's den as he watched his mentor make his kin warriors. _How dare him! I had no time to fight because Gorsestar sent me all the back to camp. How could he keep his word for waiting an extra moon?_

"You seem upset."

Coalpaw turned around to see Yarrowleaf standing there. "Yeah." He mewed softly, unsure on where they stood with each other.

Yarrowleaf dipped her head down, and looked out over to where Windclan was chanting out "Redheart! Minnowtail!" His kin stood proudly in their ceremony. "You want to talk about this?" she mewed.

Coalpaw nodded, and followed her out the medicine cat's den and out the back of the camp.

They walked through the tall grasses that grew around the camp, some coming up to only Coalpaw shoulder, some growing past his head. He followed Yarrowleaf's tail until she decided to stop a far distance away from camp. They were closer to the horseplace more than anything. Coalpaw shivered with the tension that filled the air.

"You should have been getting your warrior name too, Coalpaw." Yarrowleaf finally said.

He didn't say anything.

"They could call you Coalheart instead of Redheart." She purred at her joke.

He still remained silent.

He finally heard her sigh. "You're a good cat, Coalpaw."

_No I'm not, I'm going to have to kill a cat soon, and I'm fine with it. _

Her cheek pressed against his. "I don't want to fight. Can we forget about this? I was upset by Mist. I was jealous from her." She scoffed at her own words then looked at him. He could feel her gaze.

He stepped forward, and licked her shoulder. "I think we can forget about it."

Yarrowleaf purred. "You're such a fox-heart sometimes Coalpaw."

Coalpaw chuckled, and closed his eyes, smelling her scent of a warm nest. That night he became more a warrior than any of his siblings.

**Authors note: Not much to say but review. ^.^**


End file.
